Water girl
by anonomouse3.0
Summary: Sydney is 17 and when she falls through her lake, she lands in someone elses -Carlsile. it 1736 and he hasn't met his family yet. she doesn't want to be changed, so how come she can travel through life with him? chap 17 is very sad -mite be the end? vote?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I'm from present day; I fall back in time to meet Carlisle before he met Edward ect. We live together and he informally adopts me. I don't want to be a vampire, but I do want to stay with him. When I go swimming in the moonlight, something happens…

Over time we meet with the rest of Cullen's. How much has the story changed?

From the start.

Hi, my name is, well for the purpose of this call me Sphinx. I know, I know, but if I was going to lose myself along the way, who cares what name I have. Hmm, maybe not sphinx, maybe Sydney. Yes Sydney. I like that. You can call me Sydney.

I'm 17 years old and I like to swim. Ok, well I like to swim under the water, not so much the whole length side of things.

I stray. Anyhoo I was having an argument with my step mom. I hated that plastic bimbo of tw-

Well you get the picture.

So ever since dad married her, he changed. He used to be like a caramel whip sundae. Sweet, light and made you feel better, but now he's like a hard fudge sundae. You have to really work at it to get anywhere. Boob in a tube had a big influence on that. We had many arguments and this one was about, surprise, surprise, me going to boarding school. Fat chance. I'd rather drink blood.

That was another recurring argument, about how Twilight never leaves my hands. Well she can go _up_ her self if she wants me to part with it.

Back to this argument, I was not; I repeat not going to boarding school. I was in a pair of short pink shorts and a yellow think vest. Over that was a big thick black cardigan. Namely this was my bed attire. And she called me down at 12:30 to tell me that Sweden has an excellent school pass rate. I don't care.

Now Barbie here wanted me out of the way so she could have full control mansion – yes we are stinking rich. But the last laughs on her. When my mom died, she made dad sign something to say that nothing may be changed or spent with out my express say so. So every month, he'd come to me privately to discuss the financial situation for next month. Barbie didn't have a clue about that, so it would mean that in my absence, the accounts freeze up. It requires _my _unique signature. Dad doesn't know it, and neither does it, so the last laugh is on her.

Anyway, I was heated, and when I'm heated I go for a swim. I left with my parting comment as go to Transylvania. But wait you can't, you have no blood, only plastic and the vodka that runs through your veins.

I stormed out, don't care how late it was, and went to the lake at the bottom of the garden. It was a fair way down so I ran, but I've never minded running. About two minuets of noon stop running; I got to the pool that was my own little sanctuary. It was a full moon and the water was so appealing. I stuck my toe in and I knew I'd have to go all in. I heard my slave driver approaching so I just jumped in, with all my clothes on, getting drenched. Its fine, it was strangely warm to, so it didn't matter.

I swam underneath for a few hours, up for breath and won again. When I got tired a just let myself drift away. I was dreaming I'm sure when the water beneath me left.

WHAT? There was no water fall near by, so why was I dropping from the sky. My arms and legs were above me and I knew that I'd die from the impact on my vulnerable back.

I counted my lucky stars as I landed in another pond. I hit the floor of it, but at least I didn't kill myself. My heart was frantic and I was wondering what had kept it from stopping from shock. As an instinct reaction I breathed in when I was under the water and pretty soon began chocking. This waster was cold and it burned my throat. I began coughing in the water and breathing deeper. I found my feet and tried to kick up, but it was too late. A pair of hard rocks had caught my stomach and was pulling me up towards the surface. I was soon on dry land, quicker than I thought possible and I was spluttering up the water that had forcefully taken my system.

"Dear one, are you suffice?" what the hell? The voice was smooth and kind, whilst being compelling. I was in shock at his words, and the fact that I just fell from water, through a sky into water.

I couldn't help but respond in the same manner. His voice was too rehearsed not to be real.

"Kind sir, please speak in a tongue most suitable for the ears of us common folk" I said gasping for breath. His chuckled, a wonderful sound I might add, at my statement and tried again.

"Are you alright?" that grand voice asked. I nodded and lay back to the grass.

"You catch a cold there young miss. Please allow me to take you inside to where many a blanket awaits" I nodded again, and I was scooped up by two smooth, hard arms. I looked into the face of my hero and saw a dazzling pair of golden eyes. No way!

His face was that of an angel and a king. He had blonde hair that looked like the sun and the scent of a god. He smiled at my reaction and that made my heart beat double time.

"Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" I whispered, hardly believing my luck.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen" he replied swiftly. We were inside now, and I was on his sofa by a dead fire – of course. A towel was given to me and I gladly took it. I took of my thick cardy and he took it out side to dry. I was thankful my top, when wet, wasn't see through. I dried my hair and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"First things first, may I inquire as to what you were doing in my pond?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself to your neighbors" I said teasing him. He knew it and played along.

"And your neighbors ponds" he replied. I smiled.

"May I give you a check up?" he asked purely form a medical point of view. I teased him again. I covered myself with the towel.

"Good sir we aren't e'en married" I said disgraced. He was alarmed.

"Got you again" I said smiling. "Go ahead doc" I said and he looked taken aback from my accent and words.

After 10 minutes his tests were done.

"SO what were you doing in my pond?" he asked seriously. I needed to see if he was really vampire Carlisle though and not a happy coincidence, so I tested him.

I whispered quietly so only a vampire would hear "You have blood on your lips" and pointed to my own lips. He licked them and I smiled. It was him alright. All fronts were gone and had to tell him what I knew in a vain hope he could help me. Although I didn't actually want help. I never wanted to go home to that rat bag and his new Barbie.

"Promise you won't bite me" I said. He nodded. "What year is it?"

"1736"

"Ok, well you're a vampire. Don't try to deny it I know and I don't care. As you can tell from my clothes I'm not from around here. I'm 258 years young and my name is Sydney. That's right, 258 years young. I was born in 1994. Yes I'm from the future. I had a row with my step mom and I went swimming. It was a full moon and I swam for a bit. I suddenly found myself falling. I was sure I would die because there was nothing to break my fall. But then I landed in the water started choking and then you know the rest." I said in one big burst. He was bemused but then his face changed.

"How do you know what I am?"

I studied him. No I wouldn't tell him.

"In 2005 look out for the saga by Stephanie Meyer" I said cryptically. He was happy but let it by.

"Look. I have no home, no family and your secret will be eternally grateful. You can grow to love me as a daughter but please let me-"

"Are you asking to move in with me?" he asked shocked.

"Not as a mate. Just a friend. Or daughter"

"Even though you know what I am"

"Yes. You drink animal blood. Carlisle please. I'm not asking to be changed, just to live with you."

He was frozen for a while. I knew I had pushed the bucket a bit, but I didn't care. You don't ask you don't get right?

"Ok" he said

"What?"

"Ok. Ok, yes you can live with me"

"Even when you move"

"Yes"

"Oh thankyou, thankyou, thankyou."

I ran and hugged him and after a second he hugged me back. I was so happy.

That night he showed me to a room. It was h-u-g-e-! There was a four poster bed and three wardrobes. What does he need with all this? Anyway I didn't care. I was just so exited. The next day was spent with me going to market to get more appropriate clothes. I was now his Niece. Fine by me. I was psyched.

That day I got clothes, food, and everything that I might need. I stayed away from the make up knowing what it had in it.

That night Carlisle got to know me better, and asked of the world I came from. I tried to be truthful, but told him that things in history couldn't be changed, otherwise id never know what world I came from. We laughed and I even got him to take me on a 'run' with him. it was the best. Only one day, but it felt like a lifetime.

**So what do you think? Should I carry on? Please give me your thoughts!**


	2. She

So it was a Saturday, and Carlisle decided to update me on the local history. I remembered various moments of the last 100 years, but it wasn't enough to say I was educated from the time.

**Two weeks ago**, we came to the agreement that I wouldn't go to school, but instead would be taught by Carlisle when we had a free moment together. He liked this idea very much because of the fact that he liked to learn about the future and what he does there. Whenever he asked me where I knew him from, I always gave him the same reply. He informed me at lunchtime, that he had been in the area for two years now, and that it was soon time to uproot and go. I was more than pleased with this, and decided that we should head up north a bit more. So we would go to Oregon. It was really peaceful there and I would be introduced as his daughter. My mother had died at birth. It was plausible and we'd say that we had recently moved from the south. I wanted to move more up north so that I wasn't distracted by the heat. For each new place we went to, I would try to give myself a new name. Carlisle still called me Sydney, but I made sure that to the outside world I was known as something else. It was usually a place of some sort. Currently I was London Cullen.

"So do you have any admirers yet then?" Asked Carlisle over me eating a steak pie. It was melt in your mouth good.

"I haven't really met anybody yet. Only Jackson and Cartwright. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well i heard of one of my patients admitted today that Jackson had taken a fancy to the New girl in town – London Cullen. Pretty eyes were his exact words" he said with a chuckle. I chocked on my piece of steak and he was quick to do the hymlick maneuver. I caught it as it came out and set it aside my plate.

"He said what?" I said rubbing my throat.

"That you had pretty eyes. His father wanted to meet the lucky lady who caught his eye actually and he invited us to dinner-"

"You didn't say yes" I started off laughing, but grew more serious. "Did you? Please tell me you didn't say yes."

"Well"

"Carlisle! He's manky!" he had grown accustomed to my random word choices by now.

"I thought it would be good to keep up pretenses. We need to try and fit into society, at least until they accept and don't suspect us."

"You, you mean" I said under my breath.

"Well yes. I should think you'd fit in quite easily" he said with a chuckle. I smiled too. It was so easy to be around Carlisle, he almost was like my father. Accept he's a better father than the toe rag with the blond was.

"When is it?" I said defeated.

"Tonight"

"Tonight?! I could have had some warning."

"Why? You already have a dress"

"I do"

"Yes I had one specially made"

"You didn't need to you know"

"I know, but you're my pretend daughter. And a father needs to dote on his daughter. Well a good one should at least"

"Oh thank you!" and I gave him a big hug.

"But wait, you can't eat" I accused. He looked away. Ding! The light bulb over my head went off.

"You're not staying are you?"

"Define sta-"

"Carlisle" I whined.

"Look, it's only one night. You don't need to see him again, but just try at least. That sapphire blue dress won't wear itself you know"

"Sapphire blue?" Well I'm sure when we get Edward; he'll like that colour on Bella.

"Yes, it's on your bed now. Please go try it on"

I did as he asked, and it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen. I wasn't sure if this thing was around yet, but obviously it was. It was like a ball gown with was big and…I have no words

**Here's the link ****.com/upload/Product/20092/China_2009_New_Sapphire_Blue_Wedding_Evening_**

**Except it had a full front in the same material!**

I tried it on, and surprise, surprise it fit!

"May I see?" Carlisle asked through the door.

"No way. You'll just have to wait" I said back laughing.

I took it off and hung it up. This would be fun…little did I know.

5 hours later…

Jackson was leering at me all even, and it was disgusting. It turned out he was a total creep, even by today's or future standards. Tense mix up, he he!

"Carlisle" I called. Jackson came advancing on my and pushed me into the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" Carlisle yelled. It was such a strange site. I had always thought of Carlisle as an even tempered soul. Not now!

"STEP AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER"

In ran Jackson's dad.

"What the devil is going on?"

"HE" yelled Car-lizzle pointing at Jackson "IS TRYING TO POSSES MY DAUGTHER IN WAYS THAT ONLY MARRIED COUPLES SHOULD"

Go car-lizzle!

"What?!" Jackson Sr. said.

"Yes" I said and began to cry sobs. It was a little over dramatic, but I wanted out of there.

Cold arms got my shoulders and gently lead me out. I wasn't sure what was said but something was. As soon as we got into the horse and carriage I burst into laughter, and C cracked a smile.

"That is the last time you set me up on a date" I said. He agreed, and we also agreed that then would be the time to move.

**Now**

"So is there a lake any where around here?" I asked wanting to go swimming. The sanitation around here was appalling.

"Ermm, yes about three miles away infact" he said reading the paper, at an exceptionally fast pace.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hint, hint"

He looked up and smiled.

"Yes. What are you doing tonight" he said giving in.

"Nothing. I'll be back at 11" I sang, and skipped away to the piano. That's right, we have a piano here. It was ready furnished and the piano was just part of the bargain.

I began to play a few chords before layering a melody over the top. As a matter of fact, I started to play Bella's Melody. It was one of the 10 songs I could play, and it got Car-lizzle's attention.

"That was beautiful" he said as I drew it to a close.

"Thanks. I future friend of mine inspired it" I said. It was no lie, Bella and I would be friends.

"What's their name?"

I paused. "I can't wait for 11, can we go swimming now. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!" I whined. He rolled his eyes, ran his hand through his golden scraped back hair and bent his back to me. I clapped, jumping up and down on the spot and we ran to the lake. Carlisle is fast, and I mean fast, so I can only imagine what Edward must be like.

We got to the lake barely seconds later, and he set me down on a log. It was midday, and it was cloudy, so no sparkles. I had yet to see Carlisle sparkly. He was always at the hospital, not that I complain. The money is good – well for the time.

So I jumped down off the log and dipped my toe in the water.

Note: I'm wearing the clothes that I did when I first fell through. I refuse to wear the clap trap that is considered pre-historic 'fashion'. Except when we have company.

So I waded in and went for a swim. Carlisle was quite content watching me splash and dive. I have no worries that he could see me under the water. When I was done diving I simply laid back like I did the first time. I heard Carlisle gasp.

"What, what is it?"

He stared at me wide eyed. I wasn't in danger that's for sure- he'd have saved me.

"You've, you've changed" he said looking stuck for answers.

"No I haven't, what are you on about?" I couldn't believe this. If I hadn't have known better I'd have said he was mad. Maybe he was. Maybe the Carlisle Stephanie wrote about was a bit of a nutter. I mean come on, a vampire who works with blood. Crazy!

He was soon in the water and I was soon out of it, and I was flying again. We were back home, and I frowned. I wasn't done yet. He took me to a mirror and I gasped. It was like I had some how reversed. I looked exactly like I did when I first got here. Impossible. I noted that my hair was slightly shorter, my finger nails were manicured again, and any spots that had popped up were gone. I also noted that the 'pains' I had been feeling had also gone. What the devil?

"Carlisle, give me another checkup, I think you'll find that I'm exactly the same as I was on the night you found me" I whispered.

After the test, we indeed concluded that I was the same as I was previously. After a few minutes of deep thinking I jumped up and punched the air.

"Alright! I can be immortal. I get old, NEVER. I'm like she, but with water not fire" I said jumping around the place and then began chanting. "You have me for ever, you have me for ever" he was still baffled and wanted to know the mechanics of it. I on the other hand, didn't care. As long as one of the vamps didn't eat me, I could stay with the Cullen's for ever and ever and ever and ever…

I went to bed feeling very happy with myself. I Sydney _Cullen_ could stay with my favourite characters for eternity-as long as there was water around.

Loved it? Hated it?

I was thinking on doing a time jump to 1918? What do you think?

Review please!


	3. Letters

Year: 1918.

Place: Chicago.

Yes that's right, after finally waiting 1 and ½ centuries, the story that I know is about to start. I was so excited when Carlisle mentioned Chicago that I all but exploded. Over these past decades, I have had my intelligent expand greatly with all the things I've witnessed, and yet I maintained my same buoyant attitude to life. I still have my 17 year old thoughts and feelings, and I always take a swim when I want to revert. I've never gone longer than 3 weeks without a bath. Every time I've been _rejuvenated_ Carlisle is still as baffled as he was the first time. It's rather sweet to watch actually, and he always finds some excuse to look at me once I've had my youth returned. And the best part is I don't feel I'm missing out on anything, more as biding my time. 'Nature' can start up when I'm happy with the sanitary conditions.

Only 7 decades back did I finally accept, and I mean properly accept, that I was going to have to wait to get home, and then I could either stay or leave Carlisle. He has been ever patient with me, and has grown closer to me and more loving. I can't imagine my life with out him now. I'm sure he feels the same way, and has shared with me many stories about starting out as a vampire. Of course I'd never complain about hearing about them. There just so darn interesting.

I've grown more accustomed to the vampire things he does and even started to slowly pick up the words he mutters under normal hearing due to mouth reading. He cheats sometimes though, by not moving them at all.

Back to where we are though. Chicago, 1918 and he had just started at the hospital. I'm confident that he'll soon meet the worlds most wanted man or _Manpire_. My name was changed to Russia now, though I particularly liked my last one. It was funny to see the reactions on people's faces to all of my strange names. There were:

Paris

Tokyo

Venice

Beijing

India

Lincoln

England

Berlin

Brooklynn

China

Milan

Iceland

Portugal

Antarctica

Arctic

Limoges

Eden

Georgia

Aberdeen

Barcelona

Bailey

Anatolia

Athens (Athena was too cliché)

Tirana

Cyprus

Latvia

Macedonia

Romania

Slovakia

Mauritius

Seychelles

Somalia

Laos

Singapore

Syria

Honduras

Australia

So yeah, they were just _some,_ so you get the idea…Car-lizzle never understood my fixation with the whole place names side of things, but he didn't need to. It was my little quirk. He still called my Sydney when out of earshot, but I practically answered to anything.

So I was finally persuaded to go to school, but to keep my head down and not reveal my knowledge. They'd think I'm a freak or a clairvoyant. Now why could I steal Alice's thunder?

But school was horrible. I thought it might hold some interest or capture to me, but alas it did not. So I pulled out because "I want to go to a private school". The look on their faces was priceless, but still they bought it.

Hence the reason I'm playing the piano in our mansion, alone. Lizzle's at work so I simply play on my own. I was listening to the radio, but it was a bore. All this war time propaganda. Only 5 little months until it finishes –Thank goodness!

"Syd?" Cal called. He finally felt comfortable calling my nicknames.

"Ya ha" I said and stood to greet him. he hugged me and told me about his day.

"…Yeah met a lovely family with the Spanish flu. I fear that they won't make it. They were the Masons. They're a family of three, Frank George Eli-"

"Zabeth and Edward Antony yes I know" I finish smiling. He shook it off. He had also grown accustomed to me knowing a few select things.

"Frank will be first to go. Elizabeth will carry on, but will unfortunately pass too. Maybe I should write to Edward. He doesn't have much company." I mused. He was astounded and got me a piece of paper and some ink. I thought carefully about my words, and would wait a few days to send it, though I grew impatient to send it.

Dear Edward,

Hello sweet one. You do not know me, but I feel like I know you. Carlisle, my father, has told me much about you – all good I assure. But I did feel bad for you been stuck in the hospital with no one others to chat with aside for your parents, which although is wonderful, I felt perhaps you might enjoy talking, or in this case writing, to someone your own age. Yes I am 17 and felt compelled to write to you.

About me. I'm 5' 7'' have dark brown hair, and watery blue eyes. I am not sizable, though I am not petit. I be the perfect figure of a woman my age and height. My interests include the piano, fashion and history. However I am one for debates, and love a philosophical question to pass the time.

My father recounts that you have the most stunning, and capturing emerald green eyes, and heavenly bronze tinted hair. He mentioned in passing that your face was that of a kind natured soul, and I look forward to seeing it sometime – if my presence is welcome of course.

I would very much like to hear back from you, and wish to know about you also. It is strange but I feel close to you without even meeting you or knowing you even. I apologise that you never got your chance to be a solider, however I am also glad. If you had gone off to fight this dreadful battle, then you may have perished, and my life may not have been graced with your presence.

Take care sweet one,

Russia Cullen,

Xxx

The next three days I was impatient. When it finally was taken in with Carlisle I practically trashed the house with all the jumping around I did. When he came back, he was happy indeed.

"Edward appreciated the letter greatly and he is getting the nurse to write a reply as we speak. When I gave it to him, his face lit up like a Christmas tree, and so did his mothers. She thinks you a worthy friend of her sons, and wants to meet you herself." He said.

I hugged him madly and was so happy that I screamed. I have no clue why, but knowing that the future Edward Cullen was MY friend set a fire in my stomach that refused to be silenced.

As promised, the next day bought a letter with it.

Russia,

Your words amuse me greatly, and I am very pleased to receive word from you. I would enjoy your presence with me here immensely, but I fear of passing the illness on to you. And then who would send word to me? I think that you must stay put for now.

Yes, your father told you correct, I have green eyes and copper hair, but I believe that you have downed yourself in your description greatly. He tells me that you have luscious curls that cascade down your back, with hints of auburn in the sunlight. He says that your eyes are pool of endless bright blue when you are bright, and a deep blue when you are tired. Your face is carved as a timeless beauty and seems to stay fixed at that of a young woman's.

I too am sad not to be able to serve my duty for my country, for this silly illness has me bed ridden. I take great comfort that you wish me alive and not fighting to death. My mother also takes comfort in that. She is eager to meet you. She will not let you alone and keeps speculating on your writing and how nobody has time anymore.

You sound most interesting with your hobbies, and I am certain that you would be a great pleasure to talk to. Alas I may not, for I crave your letters to much to allow you to come to sickness.

As for my own hobbies. Well I must confess that I am pitiful in that subject. I am an intellect, but have no defining qualities. My mother in tutting at me now in a motherly fashion, saying how I have many redeeming qualities and is insisting that she takes control of my response to you. I cannot comply, for I feel this is far too personal to let a third party intercede.

Please write soon, you are my only friend.

Edward Antony Cullen

Xxx

I had rays of joy leaving me after rereading the letter several times. His script was an elegant one, and just radiated calm and happiness – two contrasting emotions I know. I was quick to write up a reply, before ripping it up.

"So my curls cascade down my back then?" I said raising an eyebrow at Carlisle. He smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Carlisle, please tell Edward tomorrow at 11 o'clock that I shall not being writing to him again"

His face fell when I said that but I had a plan in place. I find it ridiculous to worry about sickness when I can heal myself quite easily. I had injured myself in the past 20 years severely and yet here I am, telling the tale. I ran out of the room and prepared myself for tomorrow. I would visit him in person and then we can talk at great lengths. Although I think he will be thoroughly disappointed with how he describes me. I am simple and plain looking, no major thing of beauty, and Carlisle knew that. So why he insisted on describing me like that I don't know.

**Review please!**


	4. We are NOT dogs!

I slept a dreamless sleep that night, but my head was buzzing all night, that's for sure. When I finally aroused to the real world there was a note on my mirror.

_Edward will be sad, but I'm sure he'll forgive you for your little stunt._

So Carlisle saw through my feeble attempts of nonchalance. Well it doesn't matter. Me going to see Edward, my future brother, was inevitable. It was just a question of when. I figured that if I went sooner rather than later, then we could build a sense of trust and it would mean he'd trust me when he was changed. Plus it gave him more incentive not to drink me like a slushy when he was a vampire.

I got dressed in what was meant to be stylish but it was more like curtains. However the dress and jacket I was wearing wasn't too bad, so that's ok I suppose. I grabbed my bag and filled it with some cake and a bottle of milk. I hazarded a guess that the hospital food would be no better than it is nowadays. Therefore, he'd want some decent food. Win, win situation.

It wasn't too far from the hospital so I took a morning walk. It was only about a mile down the road and was hard to miss. It was the only white washed building around, and it had that feel of a hospital. You know the one.

I got in and it had just turned 11. How great was my timing? I was directed to the ward and told to take caution. Pff. Makes no difference to me love. I got there and Dr. Cullen had just told Edward. I was watching through the glass in the door and Edward looked thoroughly disappointed. The woman which I took to be his mother worked up a fury and looked as though she'd slap something. She went for consoling her son instead. I decided it was time for my entrance.

"Father!" I exclaimed and pecked Car-lizzle's cheek. The faces of both Edward and Elizabeth brightened and I gave them my most heart warming smile.

"Edward, Elizabeth, this is my daughter Russia Cullen. Russia this is Edward and Elizabeth Mason" Carlisle introduced us.

"Forgive me for my little stunt, but I thought it would make it all the more special." I said and Elizabeth embraced me. I returned it. And I curtseyed to Edward. He nodded from his, obviously to sick to get up. A chair was brought up and I spent a minute getting settled.

"Elizabeth, how about I escort you on a walk around the garden?" lizzle asked her. She flushed and agreed immediately. They went and Edward was studying me, just like I was him. His eyes were drooping but there brightness was unmistakable. He had a lovely shade of jade and it made your heart warm. His hair was all sweaty and that added shine to the bronze. His pale face had blotches of red, from where I assumed the heat reached his skin. There was a bowl and flannel next to his bed, so I guess that was Elizabeth trying to nurse him.

His inviting lips turned to a frown. "You'll get sick now. I told you not to come" his voice was like a soft ripple of velvet or silk. It made me happy that his voice was filled with such emotion.

"Hush, hush Silly boy. You should not fret about me, I can handle myself quite well." I pretend scolded him. His frown left but his eyes did not light up again.

"Besides, now I have come, I am most surely sick already, and that way we can talk more now, can't we?"

He frowned.

"Look Mr. Mason, I know the risk and I am confident that I will survive. So please don't turn away the company of a lady. It is most ungentlemanly" and I smiled. So did he, in response.

"I apologise. Let's restart. Good afternoon mam, I am Edward Mason. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with mock formality.

I took his hand and said the same. But with my name instead. Yes I kept the mam. He was laughing a hearty laugh before he burst to a fit of coughing. I got up and tended to him. I pulled him to sit forward in his bed and I rubbed circles on his back. He soon finished and he leant back against his bed again.

"I'm sorry"

"What are you apologizing for? You are the one who is sick after all"

"Yes, but now you're infected"

"That's impossible"

"Why?"

"I've already had it and lived, so that makes me immune from its affects now" I lied. Well I couldn't have him going on like this every time he apologized.

"Really?" he said and I could see him wanting to ask more about it, but he took up coughing again. I did the same as I did before, and once he was finished I took the bowl and filled it up. I dabbed at his forehead and his neck. It was rather peaceful and it meant he felt fresher once the light layer of sheen was removed. He grabbed my hand.

"Thank you" he breathed before his eyes unwillingly closed. I set the bowl down and pulled up my chair. I spoke quietly to him mainly about me, and watched as he drifted off to sleep. I guess he was worse for wear than expected. Maybe tonight I'd have to have a little talk with Carlisle, a little ahead of schedule.

Lizzie and lizzle made their appearance now, and I put my finger to my lips to signal quiet. Elizabeth nodded and lay down to sleep also.

"Tell me about your self Russia" she asked in hushed tones. I complied and repeated what I said to Edward. She asked my things about my childhood and it was easier than I thought to make up a story. She in return told me hers and she also mentioned Edward's.

She was a lovely woman with a fiery personality. She loved her son very much and even admitted that she was ready to scorn me when she found out about the letters. However my presence here was an obvious trade instead. I'm glad we got on. Maybe then she wouldn't be so bitter if she knew what would happen to her son.

I never let go of Edward's hand. I care for my brother like I would any family member. I rubbed circles on the back of his hand and he looked peaceful.

The clock turned 6 at night and the dark was creeping into the night. It was almost like when a drop of ink is splattered into water and it spreads out.

I saw that Edward and his mother were both tranquilly asleep. I dropped Edward's hand gently onto his chest and kissed his forehead. I bade him a silent goodnight and bestowed a silent promise to return. I left the cake and the milk with strict instructions to the nurse to give this to the Masons when they awake.

"Good day?" Carlisle greeted me when he met me at the door to the hospital.

"Yes. I found it very nice to be here today" I replied honestly. He was appeased and took us to the edge of the forest. I climbed on his back and he ran home.

It was quarter past the hour when we got back and I took off the rabbit suit.

"Carlisle I want to have a word with you please. It's quite serious" I said and went to the lounge. I knew he'd hear me.

"Of course. What's up?" he said looking calm. No doubt his doctor façade.

"It's about Edward Mason. I… I think he should become a Cullen." I said playing with my fingers.

"What? Have you taken a fancy too…?" he trailed off suggestively.

"No, not in that sense. He hasn't got long left, and I think that he should be allowed to join our family, in another way. Venom cures all ailments you know" I added on the last bit when he looked curios.

"Just think about it I mean, you'll have a vampire companion that will know you well and I'll have a brother."

"So you want to sacrifice the life of one so that you can gain?" he asked angrily.

"He's already dying; you'd be saving his life! And think about his mother. Elizabeth would rather he became the devil than to see him die. You yourself can't deny that if you were to have had a son, he would be the one that you'd want. That kind natured face, the ability to be civil even when at deaths door. Please Carlisle I never ask for anything" this was true. All I asked of him was for him to take me to the lake once a month. I never even asked for clothes. I would be content wearing my craggy clothes that I came here in all those years ago.

He sat down and thought. I sat too. I waited, I don't know how long, but all the while I knew he'd concede. Otherwise Twilight would be ruined.

"Do, do you see him with us? I mean do I change him in the future?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Yes I do. And I could tell you all about him, if you wanted?" I offered. He was torn. "Then maybe just a little?" I re-offered.

"Ok then"

I smiled. The one sure fire way that would mean Edward would be changed would be to tell him this.

"When he is changed to a vampire, his ability improves tremendously."

"What ability?"

"He is fast, smart and most of all telepathic"

He did still not understand.

"Carlisle, when you change him, you'll find he is a mind reader."

His eyes widened in shock before a smile spread his face. He sought out my ethical views on the matter for the rest of the night, seeking assurance here and there.

"But you must remember. Elizabeth shall make you an offer, and within the hour of her making the request she will die. After that, there is only limited time for you to change Edward. I shall prepare the home for his transformation and leave for the pool for a few days. He'll need to adjust." He nodded and we worked out the little nudges of the plan.

The rest of the week followed the same pattern as the first day, except Edward got worse. It killed me to see him worse. Each and every day he was closer to death. But this also made me happy. Each and every day he was closer to me, and joining my world of supernatural. I don't hesitate to consider myself a freak with the rest of them. I mean yes I am human, but how many humans go back in time to a story and can stay young? Like I said, freak.

Three days later, Elizabeth made he plea of Carlisle, and I left before I could witness her death. Two deaths is more than enough for me.

I ran home and prepped the lounge. I made the sofa comfy, put buckets of ice by the side of it and got a bowl of ice cold water ready. I'd do anything to make this easier. I also packed up a bag of food for me. I brought down one of my pillows and put it on the sofa, so that he could get used to my smell during the transformation. I hoped that somehow he'd realize not to drink me when he smelt it on me. That reminds me, I need to ask Carlisle what I smell like. Through out our life together I forgot to ask him. Huh, funny considering it was the one that was always at the back of my mind.

It was 2 hours later that the two boys returned. Edward certainly looked worse for wear. I convinced myself to stay and watch, I mean how many have seen a vampire transformation.

Edward was put on the sofa and Carlisle prepared himself. He looked at me for courage and I smiled warmly at him. He really was making the right decision. He bit down on his neck and even I could hear the flesh tear. I shivered and waited for the expected.

The scream.

The scream was deafening. Who knew the kid had such lungs on him?

When Carlisle stole from the room, no doubt to get away from the taste of Edward, I took his place. I held his hand and he gripped tight. I shushed him and wiped his forehead with the ice water. He seemed to steady a bit at that and so I took several ice cubs and placed them under his clothes and various points. His chest, his stomach, his knees, his ankles, his neck and his hair. I would not, I repeat, would not put any anywhere else. He could keep his dignity.

I sang to him to try and calm him and every hour would replace his ice cubes. Over just 5 little hours I saw the result of the venom in front of my weak eyes. His hair had got shinier and started to firm up a bit. He went slightly paler and his muscles slightly bigger. His smell even got a little stronger. Each time he screamed- before more ice cubes were put down, Carlisle apologised. When my eyes started to droop, C-lizzle made me go to bed. I did so with a smile and knowing it would be over in 2 days time.

When I woke I heard a faint scream. I went downstairs to see C-dog applying the ice cubes.

"Morning. Good night?" I asked chirpily.

"Quiet mainly. I think he wanted you to get some sleep, though he did groan quite I bit, until, well until you just walked in the room. See the results of the night or yourself." And he motioned me over. He really did look good. I pulled up an eyelid to see a mangled colour of dull green and blood red. His skin was harder now and a little cooler. I got a mirror and reflect sunrays to him. Where it touched his face, there was a luminous patch.

I caressed his cheek and whispered in his ear

"Only one and half days left. Try to hold on. Relief is coming" I soothed.

"Three days, is that all?" Doc asked me.

"Yup. Three long and torturing days" I replied and went to get breakfast. Once that was done I refilled the bucket of ice cubes for lizzle.

**24** **hours** **later**

We had both noticed the mega differences in Edward now. I was getting excited because I knew it wouldn't be long now. I had asked C-dog to bring me here a few minutes ago. So I was currently at the lake. I was swimming around and just relaxing. The sun was out, for once, and it was hot on my skin. Today was one of those rare warm days and I loved it. Though I was content with the rain, my hiding desire was for sun and heat. France – the south west, was the absolute best for it. It was a nice dry, hot heat.

I got to the edge to eat the bread I packed and drank a little of the cold tea I packed. I liked cold tea. It was more delicious than the hot tea, and especially on these days. I dove back under the water to the bottom and grazed my hand along it, before pushing up for air. I felt that odd tightening sensation around my body and knew that I was getting younger. The first time I watched my nails, it was so freaky because you just saw your nails go back into you fingers. You think that you should feel pain, or something, but I never felt it. it was like waiting for a pain after being stabbed, but the pain never came.

**2 hours later**

I was laying on a rock in the middle of the lake and listening to the waves lap against the edge of the rock. I started to hum to myself, with the sun on my face, and I ended up singing a full out hallelujah. It was nice and I felt serene. I took this time to think of all the things I couldn't when I got home. I allowed myself to feel a brief pang of fear because I didn't know if me and Edward would get along. I knew we did as humans, but now he was changed, anything could happen. I was looking forward to having him as a brother and all the teasing that we'd do.

I also mulled over Edwards timeline. I knew that in 10 years he'd have his rebellious streak. I'd prepare Carlisle for that and Esme then. Yes, Esme would be next to join wouldn't she? Then Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and Jasper followed finally by Bella. I wonder if in the distance future, any one else would join? I guess we'll see.

And I know that wherever we move, what ever country or continent, there will always be a fresh lake nearby. We discovered that it only works with outside lakes. Not the sea or the bath tub, but a fresh aired lake.

I heard a growl near by and I look up to see golden eyes looking at me.

"Carlisle, how are we doing?" I asked.

"Well, but he is currently at home trying to get used to your smell. He's doing very well. He registers it just like my own. And the mind reading. I find it so bizarre and so does he. But it's coming"

"Lizzle?"

"Ney?"

"What do I smell like?" I asked. He laughed and shook gently with it.

"Kind of bitter, sweet. Like…well…imagine a red rose dipped into dark chocolate and that's you" he said. I dove and swam to the edge to meet about him. I was pleased with his scent analogy. I was incising whilst repulsive. I imagined a red rose with dark chocolate dripping off it. it was nice and I smiled.

"What you happy about?"

"My smell. Home Jeeves" I said getting on his back.

"Course M'lady" he said and we were flying through the forest. We slowed when we got to the house. Or should I say mansion. We got to the lawn and Edward was waiting on the patio of us. I smiled at him and he returned it.

_Hey Edward. Remember me?_

I thought. It was strange but I'd soon get used to it. He was confused but he nodded. As I approached he stiffened and Carlisle put me behind him. He took an unsteady breath and then breathed in relief. He could take my smell.

"Yes I can" he said. His voice had dramatically changed. More musical and I can see why it could be compared to melting honey.

"Thankyou" he said smiling.

"Anytime" I said, partially dazzled by his smile. I _would_ become immune to it over time. After all, I got pools of it. He was confused by that thought, but I didn't mind. I ran to him and hugged him. He stiffened again.

"Relax Leech. And welcome to the family" I said playfully and skipped around him. We'd have forever to get to know each other. If there was one feature of him that I could shake from my mind it was his red eyes. They were quite frightening, if he used them like that, but they did seem odd. I'd always pictured him with golden ones. Well in a month they'll be orange and in 6 months they'll be golden.

I was in the kitchen now getting a piece of ham and cheese from the fridge. I felt a movement behind me.

"Hey Ed" I said without looking.

"How did you know?" he asked and I turned to see him sitting at the table.

"After over a century with Carlisle I think I can tell when it's not him, and with you being the only other person…"

"Point taken" he laughed. I knew we were going to get along.

And all night long we chatted, and he asked me about the things I'd seen, and to tell him off my time with him in the hospital. I gladly spoke and he seemed sad about his mother, but grateful about me trying with the ice cubes during his change. He said they both did and didn't work.

They did because he knew someone was there trying to help him and sooth him when he became restless. He thanked me for speaking to him, singing to him and caressing him.

But the ice cubes also didn't work because they didn't sooth the fire like he hoped they would. That night when I was sleeping, he found music. I heard a vary of piece being played downstairs, and when I thought of the moonlight sonata that night in my head, it was the song I woke up to being played in the morning.

_Hmm, thanks Eddie._

I heard a growl, a smash. He was soon in my room staring me down.

"Don't call me Eddie. My. Name. Is. Edward." He growled. Seriously? Did you seriously just growl at me?

"Alright mister you wanna go there, because I'll go there." he was shocked and stood up out of his crouch. C -dog rushing in and stood in front of Edward. I was glaring at him. how dare he growl!

"Edward if there is one thing she can't stand, it's being growled at." Both I and Carlisle said the next bit on unison. I had told him many times and he had it to memory.

"We, I repeat, we are not dogs, we do not growl at people. It is impolite and as I don't speak dog, you will not, I repeat not growl at me again. _Are_we dogs? No I believe not. So let's not act like them, shall we!" we both spoke, I in a furious, clipped tone and Carlisle in a 'don't provoke her man' tone. I stormed out of the room to see the damage downstairs. The sofa had been broken into two.

"Eddie" I whined. He growled again.

"Little sister privileges" I said and thought _woof, woof _in my head. He got the message and apologised. When he was done I broke to a smile and told them not to interrupt while I got ready.

**So what did you think? What was your favourite bit?**

**T-E-C**


	5. Break down memory lane

When I finally caved into sleep, I dreamt and I had a song playing in the background. Really to know what I mean you have to have it playing. It was Britney Spear's Toxic.

I was wearing a leather outfit with knee high black leather boots and I was like a jaguar or lioness. Smooth, effortless, swift, graceful and fast. I could be a vampire in those respects. It was a dark night and I was walking down black alleyways crouching and sinking into the wall. When I came to a dumpster I jumped over it and carried on. I heard a scream and my speed picked up. I ran at a speed I didn't know I was capable of until I got to the start of the only road I was looking for. There was an assortment of cars blocking the way and at the other side of this motor barricade was a gang of 15 men with a girl in the middle. She was about 5 and crying. They were all jeering and it made my blood boil. Any one of them could easily kill her.

I jumped onto the car nearest to them, after skillfully running over the bonnets of the others, and bent lower. I punched my fist straight through the roof to illustrate the point of my strength. They were all shocked and most of them ran away. I got into a heavy fight with the rest of them, all the while protecting the girl. When they were finally all on the ground alive or dead im not sure, I faced the girl. She had changed though. She was the identical of me and it looked like she was confused about me. I put out a hand and she did, hers hitting my face and mine hitting hers. I blocked her and she did to me. We both tried to out smart the other, but it wasn't happening. We were both too good. Then I realized.

I'm fighting a losing battle. I'm fighting myself. I saved myself, tried to help myself but am losing to myself. Or maybe I'm just losing myself.

I woke up and sat bolt upright. I was too hot. Some ice wouldn't go amiss right now.

"Well I'm not ice, but maybe I could help" said an angel's voice. I tried to remember where I heard it before, but struggled.

A cold hand got my forehead and it was so nice. Oh, this is Edward. He let out a small laugh. Hey! I just had a bad dream; I'm hardly coherent at the moment. He chuckled again. I wondered how he found the control of his strength not to crush my skull.

"Well I've been practicing with egg shells, and since I can't crush them, I can't crush you either."

Funny. What are you doing in _my room_ any way?

"Your dream was intriguing, and I don't know. It sort of pulled me in. It's still quite bizarre to me." He said.

The dream or the mind reading thing?

"Both" he chuckled

Me also, but you do realize I could have been naked here don't you? He laughed again.

"Well I knew you weren't. I'd have heard you take your clothes off silly woman."

Hey! Are you sound perv ing on me?

"Ha ha, let's all make fun of the man who can hear" he whispered and I laughed. It really wasn't funny but something about it was.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked out loud for the first time tonight.

"Yes" and he made no move to go. "I'm not." He said. "If the big bad dream comes back, who will protect you?" I was truly amazed at him right now.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"You're a newborn. You shouldn't have control around me. A human, with a pulse" I said with shock on my face. I knew he'd see it.

"Hmm, I'll ponder it while you sleep. Goodnight" he said and gently pushed me down to he pillows. I fell asleep again.

When I woke up the piano was playing again. But unlike the sweet floating melodies I had become accustomed too, I heard any random notes being played with force. It was horrible.

"Turn it down! I am _trying_ to wake up here!" I yelled downstairs. He will pay for this.

"Yeah and what you gonna do little missy?" he yelled back. Oh it's so on Edward Cullen. Meet your, match! Quite literally.

"Edward could I have the box of matches please?" I asked sweetly. The door knocked. Come.

He came in and put them on my dressing table. He even had the decency to bring a candle. I stuck up a match and lit the candle. He shuddered away from it.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked in an innocent girly voice. "Not afraid of the big bad flames are you. Oh that's right. Fire kills vampires, how could I forget." And I grabbed the candle and chased him around the house. It was so much fun. But hey.

When did it burn out? Oh well. Edward don't wake me like that again.

"Fine." He sulked and went back to the piano. Maybe I should teach him a song.

He started to play the Queen of Sheba, and I flipped out.

"Don't play that song again!" I yelled and I slammed the lid of the piano over his fingers. He didn't feel anything but the lid of the piano broke. I felt like I should be on fire. I smelt the smoke, so maybe I was. Edward was shocked. He was trying to look for the reason behind my latest fury. He wouldn't find it.

"I'm sorry" he said cautiously. I took a deep breath and the heat went. I fell to my knees and was lost in a memory that I tried to keep lost for all these years.

"_Mama, can you play the piano please. I want pretty music" I asked._

"_Of course sweet heart" she replied and went to the piano. Her hands moved gracefully over the keys and the happiest sound filled the house. The Queen of Sheba was my favourite. I went and sat by her on the stool whilst it played and saw how a smile lit her face when I laughed with her. _

"_This song is just for you darling" she said and I hugged her waist. She hugged my shoulders and dad came in smiling and joined in. I went to bed that night and I heard a glass smash. It went downstairs to see a hole in the window and my mum was on the floor. Dad was around her and he was shaking. _

"_Mama" I asked crying. I didn't know why but something felt wrong._

"_Anna, go back to bed" he said sobbing. I didn't. Instead I went to him and hugged him. _

"_JUST GO TO BED" he yelled at me. I was sobbing and I ran to the kitchen. Whenever I was sad, mum gave me a glass of milk and sugar. _

"_ANNA" my dad yelled. I was scared and I ran out the back door. I didn't know where I was or where I was going, or even what time it was. All I know is that I came to a lake._

_I am five years old, and already my world has ended._

After that night things changed in the house. I got nanny, yes Barbie nanny. Dad was never truly happy again, but as I got older and got used to his shouting, he stopped it. I never forgave him.

When I was pulled out of it I was on the sofa with Edward holding me. I was heaving sobs and I hated that I punished him over something that he didn't know about.

"Shhhh, it's alright, I forgive you shhhh." He said and he rocked us back and forth for a couple of minutes. When I got myself together I told him to go hunting. He went, but not without a fight. I just wandered around the house, lonely. I went back to bed, trying to forget the past, and turn it right back into the dream that it was.

I woke up to see a dawn breaking outside my window. I saw burnt umber and the remains of a purple sky. Red clouds danced around the horizon and I found myself lost in looking at it. Today was a new day. The past is the past and the present the present. You can't change the things that have happened. Otherwise it could change who you are. Or maybe you can change things. I do remember that when I was at the lake, there was a woman who smelt fragrant and she hugged me as a cried on her. She had given me hope, and told me to fight the things that I didn't like. So maybe, maybe I could change the past. I mean im going back there anyway. I can be there instead of the lady, and give comfort to myself. Maybe then I can sleep easy.

I felt the shadow move and heard my door click.

"Get back in here rat ass" I said and turned to see Edward. He came and sat down next to me.

"You have very interesting internal debates with yourself you know?" yes I do.

"Promise me something" I asked him.

"Anything"

"Tell me goodbye, a proper goodbye before you go."

"Of course. But where am I going?"

"For now? No where" I said and sank into his arm that was around my shoulder.

**Loved it? Hated it? Lemme know!**


	6. Predicitons

I went downstairs to get my breakfast, and where Carlisle would have occupied the chair at the table, Edward took instead. I quirked an eyebrow, it wasn't his day of work today and he had hunted last week.

"Shopping" he said and that should have been obvious, yet it wasn't. Oh well.

"So what you gonna do today then?" I asked him whilst making myself a jam sandwich.

"Are you wanting rid of me?" he said feigning hurt. I have to say, this Edward I know is a lot different to the one I know of. Maybe he changes with age.

"I'm sorry, what was that" he asked politely.

"I thought that you will become an old bore when you get older, and oh the fun we'll have then" I said with an edge of mocking.

He narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay for that" he said. Bring it!

He threw me over his shoulder and ran with me at vampire speed to somewhere. It was fun and he thought so too. I curled my body around his waist so I could see where we were going. I noticed that it was the lake. Carlisle hadn't told him obviously. Well he gets a first hand viewing.

"Viewing of what?" he asked.

"Of me" I said and I heard him roll his eyes and the dunked me in the water. I dove under and went deeper away from him. I went up and looked him right in the red eye. I smirked and took my yellow vest off, I was wearing a corset underneath, but earlier I scratched myself and it had left red marks on my shoulder. If he could have blushed he would have.

I dunked the marks and I felt the tightening happen. His eyes practically popped and he saw the marks disappear, watched my hair get shorter into my head and watched me get young again.

"What, what…?" he said. I motioned for him to come and join in. He came and stood beside me. I floated on my back and he put a hand under me on my back almost helping me keep afloat.

"That's how I could stand being around you when you had the span flu. I could cure whatever I got. I've died before you know? I fell out of a window and Carlisle didn't realize until it was too late. I don't remember much, but I knew he took me to a lake. We had earlier found that when I broke my leg, the water had healed it. So he brought me to the lake and watched as I could breathe again. You should know, I'm healthy as a horse. You can't get rid of this old bird."

He was stunned into silence. So he finally knew my secret.

"You're not old" he whispered after a while. I laughed at that.

"Darling, I'm not even born yet, and I'm still older than you. I was around before you were born and I was around before I was even born. I'm 73 years young and 253 years old. I know things that no one else knows. Don't try to ask me. When we are all complete I'll tell you. Carlisle knows, but he had too. Are you scared?" I asked. I had too. I was older and younger than him. I didn't exist and yet I did.

"Yes. No. Yes. I'm confused" he said. I could understand that.

"And so the vampire is scared of the human" I joked to myself. He laughed.

"I guess it is kind of ironic" he chuckled, but it was slightly strained.

"You can see the results first hand if you want." He nodded. I never thought he'd have agreed. I got my finger nail and bit it off – just the over hanging bit, not the whole nail. I'm not thick. So I rip the rest off and dipped it in the water. We both watched as it grew back into the long smooth one it was.

"When you joined us, I bet you weren't expecting that" I said. He agreed.

"I especially didn't expect it when I took you here" he said. I was still floating and some hair washed over my eyes with the current. He brushed it back with his hand and I stood up.

"Take a swim" I said smiling. You can swim fast you know. And you don't actually need water, though it might get uncomfortable. Go on take a dive. And he did. I went to my little rock, and just saw the blurs of him and the disturbed water. Once or twice he splashed me, or jumped like a dolphin over the top of me. The splashes weren't well received. I felt like I should have some control over water as it does control my age. Hmm, no such look. I jumped back in, but by luck Edward was at that spot when I hit the water. It was like hitting a rock, and needless to say, various areas were going to be bruised. Namely my thighs and my butt.

"Sorry" he laughed when he heard that. I grabbed a passing rock and hit his back with it. It just crumbled under his hard back. My hand hurt, so I decided to cure both of my problems and actually stop riding Edward – if you thought I meant _that_ then you have sick minds people. I was instantly met with the tightening and was better. I couldn't hear the splashes so I turned and Edward popped up just in front of me.

"Edward!" I scolded. He looked sheepish.

"At least _ask_ if you are going to watch me repair myself there will you" I slapped him. It hurt me much I'm sure.

"It wasn't anywhere you weren't already showing" I blushed at that. I was wearing my pink shorts and he knew what I meant by my insinuation, and though I was just playing around he took it further. The light of amusement was bright in his eyes.

"You asked for it" I said and I started thinking the following. I only stop when Carlisle got home that night. So after many yells and pleas I finally stopped. Edward was deranged I swear.

I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves.

I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves get, get, get on your nerves.

When I stopped I even hummed one verse of it out loud. Carlisle laughed at Edwards misfortune because he once had a treatment like that when he ruined my favourite pair of shoes. See Edward, I don't need to be stronger than you, smarter than you, or quicker than you. I just have to think. And I folded my arms. He huffed and went hunting again.

"So lizzle what did you buy?"

"Well a bit of food for you, and a few medical books. I even got Edward a few music books"

"That's so nice. But there is a song he has to learn first" I said and hopping to the broken lidded piano I played the melody to I know a song that will…you get the general idea.

But I decided to play a few songs I know anyway.

"SO Edward mentions something about you being called Anna" spoke C-dog from behind me. I swiveled around to face him.

"Wrong. It was the nickname of my mum and my dad when I was bad. There was a girl Anna McLongly and she was the terror of the town, so when I was bad they said I was like Anna. It was a nickname that stuck." I shrugged it off.

"Will I ever get to know your real name?"

I shook my head smiling. "It hardly matters. You know me as Sydney, I respond and that's all a name is. What someone wants you to respond too." And with that I decided to write down what I knew. It was insane but I wanted them to know that those coming had all been planned.

"Carlisle, 9 pieces of paper"

And he got them, but looked confused. I shooed him away. No one could see these. And that's why Edward couldn't be here when I wrote them.

Prediction 1: Esme shall be changed. She shall have caramel hair and be the soul mate of Carlisle. She takes natural position of mother. Interior designer and loving. Carlisle shall give her an island to symbolize his love for her.

Prediction 2: Edward will get disenchanted. He goes of and comes back with red eyes. He recommits. His piano shall be destroyed and he will work for forgiveness when two have already forgiven him. He will face the advances of Tanya from the Denali coven. They like Carlisle are drinkers of animal blood.

Prediction 3: Rosalie Hale shall be changed. Blonde hair and maybe the most beautiful. Vain and asks for her mate to be changed when she finds him. Carlisle and Esme plan for her to be Edwards mate. She is not. She saves her mate because he reminds her of the best friend's son.

Prediction 4: Emmet McCarthy is changed. He was mauled by a bear and that will be his favourite food. He is made for Rosalie and she him. He is lively and a joker. Very strong even after newborn stage. He and Rosalie shall be very intimate. He shall slip twice due to singers, one more potent than the others.

Prediction 5: When in Hoquiam Mary Alice Brandon shall join with her mate. She doesn't remember her human life. She sees the future based on people's decision's. She is small and excitable. Loves shopping and fashion. She comes with her mate Jasper Whitlock. He is an empath – can feel and control people's emotions. He is marked from the southern wars. He struggles with the diet because he feels the thirst of 7 vampires. They are both very welcomed to the family. They come when Carlisle, Edward and Emmet are hunting. Alice's takes Edwards room "it has the best view".

Prediction 6: a treaty shall be made will the Quileute wolves on the reservation of La Push. It involves no hunting on their land, or biting of a human, in exchange for the secret of them being a secret. This treaty stands strong until the time of when the move back to Forks.

Prediction 7: Edward shall fall in love with his singer Isabella Marie Swan. He will resist and run to Alaska. He returns and they fall in love. James, Victoria and Laurent come and form a hostage situation with Bella. When they are saved, Edward doesn't want to endanger the life of Bella. He neither wants her to die or to change. After her 18th birthday party and an incident he leaves and Bella falls apart.

Prediction 8: after cliff diving from Bella, Alice returns to find she is alive and has been hanging around with the wolves of La push. Edward is misinformed and goes to the Volturi. Alice and Bella rush to save him and manage. Bella is human and knows too much. He must die or be changed. She will be changed. Victoria is mad about James' death and so creates a new born army to kill Bella. Laurent was killed by the wolves.

Prediction 9: Bella and Edward get married and they have a daughter, Renesemee. She is half and half, but is mistaken for an immortal child. Bella is changed after child birth. The Volturi return and a battle is building, but nothing takes place. The Volturi if to fight would have sustained heavy losses. Jacob, a wolf, was formerly in love with Bella, but only because he was destined to imprint with her daughter 'Nessie'.


	7. Promiscuous kiss

The predictions were locked into a box into my room. I realized that Carlisle had doubted the truth about Edward being changed so I thought to myself that I could show them what was designed to have happened before they joined, and also I could have some fun with them and my super- awesome- I- know –the -final -out –come- of- things- not-lousy- decisions-based-outcome- so- in –your- face- Alice –clairvoyance!

It would be so they understand that what has happened, whether right or wrong, was always meant to and anything that they had done was meant to be like that. Basically I just wanted to show off to them with this in your face prediction thing.

"What was the paper for?" Cal asked when I sealed them all with wax.

"I've made predictions for the next century for this family, and though they may be pointless, you people should realize your future is already decided." And I finished with a smile.

"So can we read them?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then why did you write them?" he frowned.

"So once the event has taken place I can say 'I told you so. I foresaw this so in your face' and relative things" it hit me. They really were pointless, but no they weren't because who can honestly say that they knew the outcome, not Alice me! Oh the bets I can have. I mentally laughed evilly.

"What's with the mental evil laughing?" Edward said coming in. I simply mentally sang again.

"IM SORRY I ASKED" he yelled over my loud singing. I cracked up.

"Sorry bro" I said.

"What predictions?" he asked, damn Carlisle's thought train.

"You were wondering what I wrote about you weren't you Carlisle?" I accused. He nodded and stole from the room. Wimp.

"So what did you write about me?" said Edward in a really silky voice. He was right next to me on the sofa his cool breath wafting on my face. Damn him, damn you Edward. I WILL NOT BE DAZZLED, DO YOU UNDERSTAND? He flinched but came closer. Oh, so he was playing chicken was he. I looked deep into his mangled orange eyes.

"You sure you wanna do that?" I asked seductively.

"Oh I'm not doing anything" so it would be like that huh? I took my face closer to his. If I moved my nose to the right slightly, ours would touch.

"That's good, because neither am I!" I breathed.

"What did you write?" he purred.

"Words" I said and tilted my head.

"What kind of words?" he asked skimming his nose across mine. It was cold and hard.

I moved my cheek down his so my lips were at his ear. After a few seconds heavy breathing I did this.

"Big ones" I yelled. He practically jumped out of his skin, since I only thought about breathing them in my head.

I heard something drop upstairs and Carlisle was laughing his head off, or should I say trying not too.

Edward was rubbing his ear and looking at me playfully through narrowed eyes. I smiled innocently.

"Meanie" he said and poked his tongue out at me. I did the same back to him but suddenly I was in his arms and his lips were on mine and his tongue at my lips begging for entrance. I was stunned, everything had happened so quickly. What was I meant to do? I mean prediction 7 through 9? Aw hell. I know things won't work out, so why not enjoy the moment. I let him in and he pushed my down onto the sofa, his tongue caressing mine. There was no hint of restraint, except not to take me then and there, but where was the gentleman I had become so familiar with in the future. Suddenly I was on top, and his was gently pulling me down, while I was entangling my hands in his hair. He was a good kisser there's no doubt about, but were there fireworks? Methinks not. Although I was sure there was a tingling, there was no kaboom if you get me. I was in no hurry to stop though. I pulled away for breath. So now I was on my back and he was kissing and licking my neck. I pulled his face back and happily carried on. I kissed down his neck, and I heard a growl form from inside his chest. Though it never surfaced. Good! I mean I don't want to be kissing a dog. That earned a small chuckle from him. I finally pulled away, really exhausted. He pulled us up into a hug. I was in-between his legs and his arms were around my waist. It felt nice.

"Im…sorry" was all he could get out.

"I'm not. You're a good kisser."

He chuckled "Back at you babe" was he really saying this. He sounded like he was more from my time.

"Well your mental language rubs off on me." I chuckled at that.

"I'm a bad influence, though not as bad as you. You promiscuous kisser you! I mock accused. We laughed together, and when Carlisle finally came down later, he gave us both a knowing look.

Though we shared that passion, I still felt like he was my brother afterwards, though it didn't feel like I kissed my brother. More like we had emotional closeness and shared a great kiss type thing. Anyways, something about him made me know that somehow things wouldn't be awkward.

It was about 10 o'clock and I yawned.

"Time for bed missy" Edward said into the crook of my neck – where he had it for the past two hours. Though it was cold I was roasting hot, so it didn't matter. It was actually really nice.

"I can last" I said and another yawn took my face. He swept me into his hands and carried me upstairs. When I was changed, he came back in and lay with me on the bed. I did love Edward. He was the only one I've felt instantly close with, but was I in love with him. I don't think so.

"That's always nice to know" Edward snorted. I put my hand on his cheek and rubbed my thumb back and forth. He hummed, for lack of a better word. He was under the covers with me and I was feeling too hot. He came close and tangled my legs around his and he put his arms around my waist. I was cool again. I sighed in pleasure. I tucked my head under his chin and I fell soundly to sleep. I swear I heard him singing to me all night. It was so nice and peaceful so I'd be sad when it ended.

I woke up next morning, and I think that was the best sleep I'd ever had.

"Thankyou" said a musical voice. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me. "Your hairs a hay stack, but I like it. It adds character" how was he too know he'd repeat those phrases in 90 years time.

"Morning" I said groaning and fell back to my pillow. I pulled the covers over my head they were pulled down. I pulled them up, but next they were taken off, right off I mean. The bed was bare aside from me and a grinning Cheshire cat. I narrowed my eyes, and turned on my side curling up in a ball. I would get warm like this then. I cool breath was tickling my ear. I smiled and batted it away, but my hand didn't come into contact with anything. It came again so I sat bolt upright to glare at him.

"I am trying to get back to sleep" I said slowly. He just smiled. I laid down on my front and put my pillow over my head. That too was taken away.

"If I curl up in my pajama's will they be taken away too?" I asked into the mattress.

A laughed filled my head, and it was too loud so I covered my ears. "Maybe" a cool breath whispered into my ear. Suddenly I felt his body against mine. His chest against my back, but I was still face down. Sure, that won't suffocate me. I laughed vibrated us. I turned underneath him so I was face to face with him.

"What are you after?" I whispered and wrapped my legs around his waist. His eyes darkened and I saw a black lust in them. I quirked an eyebrow and his eyes lightened up a bit.

"Edward Mason you are a teenage boy with only one thing on your mind." I accused laughing. He chuckled and his kissed my lips softly. I was so confused with my feelings right now, and so I kissed him back. He turned slightly wild and I was being crushed slightly, but it wasn't unpleasant. I did my best to crush him back, but I failed. It was like trying to crush concrete. He was suddenly off me and I was quite confused. He was being pinned against the world by Carlisle. He looked worried.

"Edward I thought warned you. I heard bones cracking, and though you can heal yourself, he can't act like this around humans." He said. So I was officially outside the brackets for human. Great. But this explains Edward reserved behavior.

"I think, perhaps that Edward and I should partake in some exercises to keep his strength in check." He said looking sternly at Edward. I looked down and fought the fire I felt towards Carlisle.

"Don't Syd, he's just trying to look out for you". Yeah I knew. After all these years, I knew he was just looking out for me. I think I'll go for a shower now. The room was cleared so I went for the bathroom.

**When does Edward have his rebellious stage, before or after Esme and Rosalie? Should Bella and Edward get together or should it stay Sydney and Edward – but are they even together??**


	8. Alska we will go

**I would like to thank ****Sparklespire**** so much for the views that you have given me. I really want to thank you for everything you've said and all the input you've had. I'm taking your ideas on board, and that goes for yours ****Laila****Cullen. **** You have both given me awesome reviews and I love you so much for that. As a prezzie, this chapter is dedicated to you two, and ok, no rebellious stage. But he shall meet Bella. Spoilers so I'll stop there. But Sparklespire is there any chance of you getting an account, because you are super duper awesome and deserve thanks from me in typing. But I can't forget ****ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnLittleWorld **** you to have been great reviewing, and so thank you loads. I did find it strange how all of your reviews were the same…however I don't care coz I love that you had such opinions on the matter.**

**And because you three the best reviews, your characters are going into the story – Sparklespire you have a tribute in this chapter!! : D same for you ShatteredAndLostInHerOwnLittleWorld, **

**p.s. you three have all messed up my predictions *sticks tongue out at you* so Edward needs to leave, because Sydney…SPOILERS!! He he.**

Edward did lay off kissing me after the few little talks he had with Carlisle, though I dare say he had got more compassionate since then. He certainly found manners from somewhere. He was starting to form the Edward that I knew from the future, and maybe that was a bad thing. The more he changed, the more I missed him, the real him, the carefree him. I was almost grieving for my loss of my Edward when Carlisle went hunting for two days.

"Will you two be alright for a few days if I went hunting?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Carlisle I'm over 200 years old, I'm pretty sure that I'll manage" and Edward stifled a laugh under a cough. Nice going bozo, vampires don't need to cough. A pillow hit my head and he turned the other way whistling.

"Lizzle, Edward is getting distraught in the house, so we'll need to move soon, so that we can all go outside. Eddie boy needs to perfect his self control" I purposefully used the name he hated most. Another pillow hit me, but this time he didn't walk away. He just stared.

"Well as I was saying I'm off hunting. But we'll discuss plans when I get back ok." I still hadn't broken eye contact with Edwards orange eyes. I saw Carlisle go out of the corner of my eye. As soon as I was sure he was out of hearing distance I said icily

"I don't need a baby sitter. You can go too"

His eyes went straight to black, and oddly enough I had missed that black. He leapt for me and I was knocked off the sofa, but wasn't harmed. I was in an iron cage in his arms, and my mouth spread to a big smile and I was pretty sure some laughter came out.

"I've missed that, the sound of your laughter. Carlisle told me to go leave you be for a few weeks so that I could practice restraint, but I've missed you." My heart warmed at his sincere words and I burst out of the cage and hugged his waist. He hugged me back and swung us around.

We ended up on the sofa hugged like we did on the first day that he kissed me and I found that I didn't care what Carlisle said, I was technically older and could do what I want. Edward was what I wanted. He was my best friend, well closer really and it killed to be away from him.

"It killed me too. I came into your room every night though" he said matter-of-factly.

"Thanks" I said and turned around to peck his lips. He knew what I was doing and met me half way. I smiled when I pulled out of it, and turned to my side so I could snuggle in to him more. He was like a hard been bag that you love to snuggle with. He laughed at my analogy.

He stood us up and turned on the radio. He pulled me close and we decided to dance. When a more upbeat song came on, he lifted me onto his feet and he danced us at vampire speed all around the house. It was amazing. I smiled all night and whatever we did, we did together. When he played the piano, I laid on top of it, trying to distract him. It didn't work, but one day, one day.

When I went to bed, it felt nice to have him back in my arms as I slept. It was irrational, but I knew when I met Bel- prediction 7 I would feel strong emotions to h- that prediction. I wanted to care for Edward and make sure that he was ok. Always. But that's what sibling love is right? Making sure your family and siblings are all ok. I dreamt happy dreams of bunnies that night. But then in came Edward and he drank them. Well I guess you can't have it all.

I woke up this morning and the sun was shining bright and bouncing. I saw that Edward was lying next to me with his eyes closed and his mouth smiling. The sunlight was on him and his face was doing the whole sparkly thing. He was my own little Sparklespire. He snorted.

"Sparklespire?" he quizzed. I shrugged.

"Well you're a vampire and you sparkle, do the math" he looked amused and the kissed my cheek. I smiled.

"What were you thinking? You seemed pretty deep in thought." I said softly.

"Nothing much, I was just shattered and lost in my own little world. You're prone to that" he said laughing.

"Time for shopping, so you're confounded to the house, you got me?"

"Yes sir, I mean mam" he said and I threw a pillow at him. He easily dodged it. He left finally when I mentioned matches and I got dressed. It was a lovely little black dress and stockings with black heels. It really suited my hair.

I went down stairs and heard a low whistle. He came and stood in front of the door and wouldn't let me pass.

"I can't let you out like that." He said plainly. What the? Why?

"You are far to tempting and I don't want my little girl attracting any unwanted attention."

"Who said it's unwanted" I laughed and he laughed along. The door was opened and I stepped out to what I thought would be a pleasant walk. How I was wrong.

When I came back it was raining. I didn't care. I was soaked, my hair dripping and my self confidence shaken. Their words had hit home. It made me look back over the past century and it sunk in. I'd always been happy, complete, but now I wasn't sure. I really wasn't sure. As I walked home I could feel the rain affecting me and my skin tightening, but I didn't care. The thunder storm meant no one would be looking at my shrinking hair.

I was about a mile from home, when someone's shoulder was under my stomach. I had nothing left to complain with. I soon found myself in a familiar room though. It was my home, in the living room and the fire was starting up. Edward had brought me home when he had heard my thoughts. I looked down to find that my black dress was on the floor in shreds. I noticed I was in my underwear by the fire, but with a thick blanket around my shoulders. Edward was pacing.

"E-e-Edward" I shivered. He was with me in an instant and I leant in to him. He put his arms around me and warmed my by rubbing his hand up and down mine.

"How much did you hear?" I asked barely audibly. He heard me of course.

"All the way through your mental play through." He growled. I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop acting like a dog. "Sydney angel, what happened?" he asked lovingly.

*

I was walking down when there was a tap on my shoulder.

"You're err Russia Cullen right?" said a tall girl. I had seen her around some where.

"Yes, that's me, you're err Laila right?" I added with a smile.

"Yeah, just wanted to say, well your old man's a freak." She laughed and the bitches with her laughed too.

"I beg your pardon" I asked coldly.

"He's a freak. He's got all the women under a spell. And you're no better. You don't have a mummy" she mimicked cried.

"What I don't have is nothing to do with you." I said angrily.

"Well it is, because your mum was a wench" and the girls all burst out laughing.

"Well at least she doesn't screw the milkman." Her face went red. "Yeah, wonder why she always gets free milk and free meat" thank god for Edward. "SO I'd think before you call my mother a whore, just look at your own. She doesn't even know who your father is does she?" I sneered. She was boiling now.

"YOU'RE A FREAK. NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU AND YOU'LL DIE ALONE. THE ONLY THING ANY MAN WILL WANT FROM YOU IS HALF AN HOUR" and she stormed off.

*

I was on his lap and he was rocking me. Her words stung me deep about my mother, and it got me thinking, will I die alone. Will I die? I'd been from place to place not caring when people didn't take interest, but maybe that's a bad sign.

"No, that's a lie. And besides I'd at least take an hour" he joked trying to lighten the mood. It worked for a while, I smiled and kissed him. But my mood soon took over me again. Edward really did look murderous. His eyes were pitch black.

"I am" he confessed. "But I won't do anything. You need me too much." He joked and I smiled. I buried my face into his chest and sighed. It was this time that Carlisle chose to make his re appearance, and he wasn't a happy bunny seeing my in my underwear and a blanket in Edwards lap, my dress on the floor.

He didn't know what to say. I felt Edward's chest moving so I guess that he was explaining at super speed. I also thought about how my skin got tighter in the rain. Guess I don't need a pool after all. But somewhere rainy.

The night went slowly, and Carlisle asked me about the rain and my skin. A new theory to keep him occupied for a few days or so, so all is good. My mood was slowly getting better too, and so we decided that tomorrow we would leave for Alaska. Great. Tanya trying to get Edward and I being surrounded in snow. I don't mind it, but to live in it for 3 years??

Hmm. Well I guess what will be, will be.

I woke up the following morning and there was a note on my dressing table from Edward.

_Sydney,_

_Honey, I'm sorry. I'm going to be a little longer here then planned. My mothers stuff, my inheritance, had been trashed and I'm going to get it all back. I don't know how long I'll be, so don't wait. I'll catch up with you._

_Edward x_

He…left. He left me a note…but didn't say goodbye. Not once in the letter did it say good bye. He promised me that if he ever left me he'd say goodbye. THAT MONSTER! That a-hole, that jack a*s, that AGGGHHHH! The last word was screamed and an understanding Carlisle came in.

"It's time to go" he said slowly and left the room. All of last night he packed up everything and ran to Alaska and back. The rest had been shipped over there and would arrive a few days later. I folded up the note and put it in my jacket pocket.

*12 hours later*

We arrived at a little house in the snowy mountains, and we saw a neighboring house, that Carlisle said was inhabited by vampires like themselves- veggies. I had known this but was still so fuming that the snow would have melted if I had touched it. We got moved in and everyone came around to introduce themselves. Everyone was how the book described them, and I felt slightly spiteful towards Irina, because of Breaking Dawn.

I knew then that the next three years would be hard.


	9. Make it up

"Hi there, I'm Tanya and this is my sister Irina" she said indicating herself and her sister. They were both very beautiful and both had golden eyes. Tanya was a strawberry blonde with a curvy yet angular figure, and Irina had brown hair with a slim and trim figure. I nodded to both of them and went upstairs. I heard what Carlisle was saying.

"I'm sorry about my daughter Sydney she is facing…a little disruption right now. My other son Edward had some errands to run and she is a little upset about It." my heart warmed when he said I was his daughter. It did every time.

I was now in my room staring at the ceiling I could still hear the conversation.

"Where is Elizar?" C-dog asked.

"He's hunting with Kate, my other sister and Carmen his mate. And so when are you expecting Edward back? I was rather looking forward to meeting him" yeah I bet you were.

Something was spoken and I had missed out on it. Damn my human hearing.

"Tanya! Carlisle" a soft male voice spoke. It had a hint of Spanish to it, but it seemed mostly American now. This must be Elizar.

"Syd?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Maybe Elizar can tell us about what my gift is _finally_" I stressed the last word. I saw a few shocked faces of the Denali clan and Carlisle was looking expectant.

"What?" I shrugged. "Can Elizar find out what vampires gift are, and some humans or not?" I asked sarcastically. There were two others flanking him, one holding his hand. I noticed there beauty too and I felt left out. Why am I always the one least pretty in a room? I just don't get it. Do the heavens have some eternal curse on me? Kate was looking like she could shock me for my attitude.

"Well, yes I can but how…" Carlisle interrupted him.

"Sydney had a way of knowing some things, right Syd?" I smiled and nodded. C-dog never trusted people with where I was from. I was thankful for that.

"Yes, that's right. Kate's the only other talented one. She can shock" I said and she was amazed, or angry. Both emotions looked similar.

"Well that's not her gift" said Elizar frowning. "Because that doesn't register with me. Yes she has outside knowledge, but it's not a gift. She seems somehow…out of place." He said feeling confused no doubt. I studied him with a sly smile on my face.

"What's my gift then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked deep in thought.

"When you go to water, you somehow reverse your age back to how you were at 17. Your whole body and looks go back to the way you were at 17. Theoretically, you could escape death. Become immortal. How old are you?" he asked.

"258 give or take a couple of decades, and I've already died. Twice. And it only works with fresh water, so a lake, rain or maybe snow" I considered. I'd have to try it out. "Yes I'm human, but I do know about vampires. Obviously." I laughed. The others did too, but Carlisle's was the only one that sounded genuine. I shook my head. They still seemed confused, all except Elizar. He was curios.

"Come on then. I need to get young again. I've left it what two weeks now" I said and I made for the door. Carlisle swung me over his back and we ran to a lake. It looked flipping cold. Great thinking Sydney, come to the coldest place in America and bathe in the ice cold lake there.

I got to the edge and decided to test my snow theory. I laid on my front and put my face in the snow. I left it for a few seconds before I pulled it up and wiped it off. I was fricking freezing, wearing my thin jacket and dress.

I was so glad that my theory paid off, because I could feel my skin tightening and I saw the faces of five astounded vampires. This whole, omg I can't believe you can do that, is getting old. Ok, yes I can reverse to my former self, but do you have to stare? So maybe Edward's absence was affecting me a little. I had to get over his departure. Hell no I wouldn't! he's gonna pay when he gets back. I ignored the conversations around me when we ran home (well they ran, I was carried) I simply thought about what I _could _do to Edward when he finally came back, whenever that is. I don't even know how long he'll be!

One week goes by and I feel so angry and lonely. Almost like a part of me is missing. I can't sleep and I'm going out in the snow everyday just so I can be alert and not feel tired.

Right now I was by Edward's piano playing 'let it be'. When the others first heard me play and sing, they thought it was amazing, I hinted that it was one we should look out for in the next 40 years. There was a really weird sensation in my stomach and I felt whole, that was the only way to describe it. And I knew then and there what it was:

He was back.

Several things happened in that moment, the door swung open with Carlisle standing there, I heard Edward scream and Kate scream and I heard Tanya slap Kate because she didn't know it was Edward, and finally many scenarios of our meeting ran through me head.

Scenario one: he comes back through the door. "Carlisle Elizar" I shout and they hold him. His piano is just across the way with a metal bat lying conveniatnly lying on it.

"What did I do to you?" I asked, tears in my eyes. "All I wanted was for you to say goodbye, and you couldn't even do that" I choked out. He was so sad.

"I'm sorry Syd, goodbye would have meant-"

"YOU THINK I CARE WHAT YOU MEANT!" and the bat was struck down over the keys. He winced and the others were like statues. "YOU LEFT ME" and another strike the keys. They were all broken now.

"I left a note" he whispered

"A NOTE. IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU a note?" the last bit was whispered with tears. He looked horrified.

"No, NO! You mean so much more to me, you always have!" he pleaded.

Scenario 2: He came through the door, looking shaken and a broken man. He see's me and my compassion wins out. I run up to him and hugged him, my legs wrapping around his waist. He swings us around and I kiss all over his face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again" I growled. He nods and puts his head in my neck kissing it. Tanya comes in and wants to be introduced, but is mad when I don't leave him alone.

Scenario 3: and this is the on I picked.

I ran down stairs away from the piano and past Carlisle. I see Kate walking away with Carmen, Edward just standing up. He looks glorious as ever, his eyes black. Tanya is standing by him being a little more touch y then necessary. I want to rip her Barbie head off. Edward chuckles at my thoughts and then his eyes meet mine. I never broke contact with them. I tried to feel my facial muscles to see what my expression was, but it felt blank. It may have looked blank, but my insides were churning up the hate and betrayal that I felt. Edward lost his smile that was building and he looked pained. I saw out of the corner of my eye what his expression turned to.

I turned and walked away, my head thinking…nothing. It was really hard to keep it that way, but I did it. I walked all the way up to my room and locked the door. It wouldn't do much, but at least it meant no company. I laid on my bed and I felt tears welling up. He was home. He had come home to me, but he was still so far away. More than anything though, he had crushed me. He promised me what he didn't give me. And though I shouldn't I felt mangled because of it.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Sydney?" said my musical voice. "Syd honey" he asked again. I kept quiet. There was no point in answering he knew I was here.

"Look I had to go, I couldn't leave when I knew others could get what my mother didn't want me to have. Can you understand that?" he asked. What am I 12? Or course I understand that! I understand every word he said. Doesn't change the facts: he still lied to me.

"I didn't lie! What did I lie about?" he tried a little softer. I let my memory drift back.

_I felt the shadow move and heard my door click._

"_Get back in here rat ass" I said and turned to see Edward. He came and sat down next to me._

"_You have very interesting internal debates with yourself you know?" yes I do._

"_Promise me something" I asked him. _

"_Anything"_

"_Tell me goodbye, a proper goodbye before you go."_

"_Of course. But where am I going?"_

"_For now? No where" I said and sank into his arm that was around my shoulder._

"Oh" was all he said. I heard him on the other side of the door. I went over to it, but rest my back against it. I slid down it and was sitting resting against it. I heard him do the same.

"If I had said goodbye, then …then it would have meant that I wasn't coming back" he said quietly.

"I didn't know if your were" I barley mouthed.

"But I told you I would"

"But you still broke your promise. I trusted you on that"

"I really am sorry. I didn't want…I couldn't…it was…" he never finished his sentence.

"I've missed you" he said. A tear fell.

"I've missed you too" I said.

"Open the door" he spoke tenderly. I couldn't. I couldn't move. But my window was open. In the next second he was on my ledge. He saw my tear stained face and came over to me. I hugged him firmly and he hugged me back. He pulled me to his lap and I ended up straddling him whilst he hand his hands up and down my back soothingly and his head in my neck. It was so nice and I never wanted to move. I was facing the window and saw Carmen and Kate poke their heads through. I laughed slightly. I had become really close with these two over the past week. They sniffed hard like they could have been crying.

"Aww we love a happy ending" they both cried and pretended to wail with happiness. I was laughing at them and Edward was laughing with me. They still didn't know he was a mind reader.

I would enjoy watching them find out about that!!

**What do you think?? **


	10. Tanya and a rolling pin

**A massive shout out to all of you who have added me as favourites and author favourite!! You guys rule! As promised, here is the next installment.**

I was struggling to sleep, and I'm sure that it was something to do with the permanent smile on my face. All after noon, me and Edward had just sat in our room in the same position. We both refused to let each other go, and we just rested our heads in the others neck. I readily accepted him back, because somehow he was fundamental to my make up and functioning.

So it was midnight and I'm sure the others were around at the Denali's. As far as I can tell, Tanya hasn't tried it on with Edward yet. I waddled downstairs to the kitchen and made myself a sweet cup of tea. I jumped up and sat on the island and drank my tea. I thought over some relaxing songs from my day and turned my head to see Edward lingering in the shadows leaning on the door frame. I held my hand out for him. He stretched his hand out to hold mine and walked till he was next to me. He jumped up and sat by me and I leaned against him. He put his arm around me, and what surprised me was that he was warmer than normal.

"I've been in a painfully hot bath all night" he said sighing.

"You shouldn't have done that, not for me" I said frowning. I didn't like him to be in pain.

"I wasn't, don't worry" he laughed. I took a sip and smiled. We made idle chat for a few minutes until I was finished. Yup that's right; I can down my drink in three minutes. Edward had got down taking my cup to the sink for me. Aww thanks Eddie. He started growling but stopped himself. I smiled in approval, he was learning fast.

He came and stood in front of me, so I opened my legs so he was leaning against the island. I put my hands around his neck and I kissed his lips gently. He made it deeper, but got interrupted as he pulled away. I was left pouting.

"Tanya" he said and turned to see a blonde in the shadows where Edward had hidden. She came forward looking slightly sheepish. My pout went away.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you two were…well I'll leave you alone" she said and turned to go.

"No don't worry you weren't interrupting anything. Weren't not doing anything mother couldn't see" I laughed. She gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well I thought, because of you two" she said motioning to us "…and that I shouldn't interrupt." I thought over what she said and it clicked.

"Oh! No, no it's not like that Tanya we're not bum bud-" I was stopped by Edwards's hand covering my mouth. I frowned and tried to bite his hand, but it just smirked. I settled for sucking it, since he wasn't moving it. Tanya was still standing there quite fidgety and I realized I hadn't finished, so I made so talking through Edward's hand.

"Wbay e pant dh slay boz beig mob jovas"

"She said 'what I meant to say was that we're not lovers'" Edward translated and he pulled his hand away. He actually tasted quite sweet; I'd have to remember that. He laughed for no apparent reason and Tanya looked scared. I grabbed the wooden rolling pin that was laying conveniently to my right and wacked the back of Edward's head with it. It smashed – the rolling pin, not Edward's head!

"What was that for?" he yelled and rubbed his head where it didn't hurt. I tilted my head pointedly towards Tanya and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Meanwhile, she still looked like he was crazy.

"Oh and I almost forgot" I began. Edward tried to conceal a smile. "Edward's a mind reader" I said like it was only an apple I had forgot. She went visibly angry and Carlisle came in as too look surprised at Tanya.

"Did you not know?" he asked feigning shock. "The others did. Elizar had told them" and he turned us and shrugged before leaving. We shrugged back and then shrugged at each other and then turned to Tanya and shrugged. We were just a pair of shruggers and I cracked up when we were done.

"Time for bed" said Edward and I opened out my arms and legs for him to take me. He came back between my legs and I wrapped them around his waist as he carried me upstairs. I bid Tanya and the others goodnight-they'd hear me- and we climbed the stairs, me with a monkey hold on Edward, and on getting to my bed, I went to sleep with Edward still in my locked limbs.

12 hours later. I awoke, with Edward staring at me smiling a crooked smile and I smiled a dreamy smile back. Apparently he had refused to let go of me over night because I was resting on his chest, but we were both on our sides. I turned over to my other side and his arms re locked around my waist when my back was to his chest. He put his chin on my shoulder and blew into my ear. It tickled.

"Stop it" I said half heartedly and smiling. He kept it up and eventually I gave in. He wiggled his face into my warm neck and I moved around because it tickled. He didn't like that so one of his iron legs went over mine and now I couldn't move. I was locked, but no complaints. He planted kisses up to the corner of my mouth and I met him for the last one which was on my dry lips.

"Actually I find them very moist" he said against my lips. I smiled in return and that made it difficult to kiss him.

"They're all off hunting" he said and pulled away. Hey! Get back here! I thought and he came back. This kiss was more passionate than the last and I ran my hands through his hair. It was like fine strands of…satin…silk…but hard and pleasant to touch. I was rolled to be on top and his cold body woke me up. I stretched and I was soon underneath him.

An evil look plastered his face. "With no one here, there's no one to stop me taking advantage" and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Who says I'd consider it taking an advantage" I said back playfully wrapping my legs around his waist. He laughed and my Ed was back. He kissed the base of my throat and I shuddered from the cold of his lips and affect his hands were having and the back of my head. He was running them through my hair and at the back of my head, at the top, he was rubbing it. I found it very nice indeed. He picked up on that one I'm sure.

_Knock, knock._ At my door. Who is that? I saw Edward mouth Tanya. I had taking a dislike to her, and I wanted her to feel uncomfortable. A plan formed and Edward nodded in agreement, smiling. He put his arms either side of me, and basically did pushups to make the bed bounce. I basically breathed his name over and over. One, two, three I thought and we both made a simultaneous groan. Now to start we had both been quite uncomfortable, but now we were trying to hold our laughter and do our job.

"Harder?" he questioned and I basically lost it, but I managed to kiss him in time to stop myself from ruining it.

"You'll get no better un-less you keep trying" He said straining on the word unless. I was silently laughing and he was shaking with silent laughter. The epitome of our little stunt was coming. He grabbed the head board and he put his body over me so I wouldn't be hit. He yanked off the headboard and we both practically screamed. His still sounded amazing, who knew I could have that affect. That thought sent him to more silent shakes. I then realized she wouldn't have heard our bodies rubbing together.

"That was…great" I breathed panting. "Next time…we…should…try it…for…real" I said panting and he fell to the floor holding his stomach. I went and wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on his back. He got up and we went downstairs. Tanya looked angry and I feigned embarrassed at her being here.

"Oh…ermm I didn't know you were here" I said and turned away. She looked distraught.

"Clearly not" she said sharply and turned to Edward.

A conversation that I didn't hear went off. He laughed.

"Tanya, I was doing training with her. She wants her human body to have some strength. Some of the exercises were a bit forceful and the groans that you heard were purely from the strength she had to use." He spoke with such authority I couldn't help but be impressed. He gave me a wink. Some of that and the noises from upstairs didn't add up, but I wouldn't mention it.

I walked over to the sofa and sat down- I pictured Edward sitting against me. I was lying down across the couch and he sat in between my legs and leaned against me. I didn't mind his weight; it seemed comforting and safe, because of the close space. She declared she was going hunting and left with a huff, but seemed more happy – hopeful maybe.

"You should hear her thoughts. She thought we were…well you know, and she pictured her in your place. You thoughts about her liking me haven't been far wrong." I laughed and ran my hands through his luscious hair.

"You have luscious hair you know?" I questioned.

"You just thought that" he said amused.

"I know, but it was proving the point that I am more than willing to say what I think. Easy going" I concluded and he snorted.

"You're anything but" he said and I thanked him. I kissed his carrot top and wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran his hands up and down them, like a loving gesture. Didn't faze me, but it felt whole, right. I was lost in the moment and was pretty sure I fell asleep. I woke up with a nasal voice speaking to Edward, at what I was surprised human speed. I kept up my appearance of sleep so as not to startle the person – Tanya. Me and Ed were reversed now, so I was on top of him, but in the same position as before. He was stroking my hair.

"…but I would be so much better for you" she was pleading?

Tell her that you can't hold a commitment. I knew she was no after him – and with me in his arms!

"I'm sorry, but to be with you, would make a commitment that I don't want to make yet." Ha-ha, take that bloodsucker I thought at Tanya.

"Is this because of her?" she sneered her. Fuck yes.

"Yes. She's everything to me, or maybe you haven't noticed" he said…angrily? Oh well, she deserves it.

"Well you are close for brother and sister. It seems more like inces-" she never finished because I 'woke' up.

"What's all this?" I said yawning.

"Tanya" Edward started

"Was leaving" she finished and went out the door. He smiled at me and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I leapt for his mouth and wrapped my arms around him. It was the first time I acted on impulse, and the thoughts and feelings soon came.

As soon as our lips had made contact I felt something, something I hadn't before. It was the firework. The thing that had been missing and suddenly it was there. I was gob smacked, but was glad he hadn't noticed. He carried on like nothing had happened and I started mentally singing Evacuate the Dance floor.

What the hell was going on?


	11. future and back

*flash forward 90 years*

I couldn't be around him after tomorrow. I loved him so much, but my heart couldn't take the breakage that this situation will cause. Jaspers noticed a difference, everyone has- even Edward, but I try to hide it from him. My kisses have become more passionate, to try and remind him that I will always love him. I couldn't bear to see him hurt or torn, and I won't put him through that. I'll leave to make it easier for him. My pain will be nothing if both of us have to suffer. At least the story can get back to how it was supposed to be.

I went for the door. He was busy and Alice was with jasper. I ran but was too slow. Alice stood by the door heartbroken.

"You, you can't" she said her eyes looking betrayed, hurt and like they could cry. Jasper came in and it was too much. I fell to the floor crying and everyone came in. Edward picked me up and looked angry, so Alice had told him after all.

"You can't!" he yelled fuming "You can't!" he said breaking into sobs. He let go of my shoulders and I jumped him for the last time. I kissed with a vengeance, with a fury, and I could hear all of his thoughts as he could mine. 'She can't, why, I need her, now more than ever. I love her'

"I love you" I said roughly, fighting my tears. "You never forget that ok. I love you, but it's ok." I said grabbing his shoulders and he pinned me between him and the wall.

"It's NOT alright. You can't, I won't let you" he said his eyes burning into mine. I felt him die inside and for a second, I saw the image on that 17 year old, in the hospital all of those years ago. Those glistening green eyes and that perfect bronze hair.

"Yes you will" I whispered, trying to penetrate him.

"And why would I do that? Why would I just let you leave?" he growled.

"Because I'd been unhappy here" I said back. He put his forehead on the base of my throat. If there's one thing he do anything for, it was my happiness. Not my wellbeing, or my life, but my happiness. I felt our hearts break.

"I'm coming back" I tried to comfort him. "I'll be back, I just don't know when"

My mind flashed back to the letter he left me when he went to get his heirlooms, and he never said goodbye because he was coming back. I couldn't make that promise.

"Goodbye" I breathed.

"NO" he yelled and slammed me to the wall lightly. Alice would see me when I was ready to come back, but not before.

"Come on baby, we've got to live forever. I know we have to be together" he said shaking. I shook my head, because I wasn't for him. I had my time, and I'd never change a second, but to see the rest of eternity with him and –. No, I couldn't put myself through that. I slid out of his grasp and I planted my lips onto his for one more second of sanctuary.

"Goodbye Edward. I love you so much. So much" and I ran from the room. There was no time for more goodbyes. The tears that I had shed today would not be the last, but they would be the most painful.

Jasper once told me, that the love between me and Edward was unlike what he'd ever felt. It was unconditional of everything, could penetrate anything and break nothing. He said that it was more than the feelings of the house, even more than his and Alice's which was hard, because it was different, and bigger and better. But he was wrong.

He was wrong.

He said that it would never break anything, but in the space of 2 minutes it's broken everything. I only comfort myself in the fact that he will have something else to mend his heart.

And so the story returned to where it should be. I'm forgotten, and the hearts are bleeding. I now understand why Edward was so careful. He couldn't be trusted, but not with his self control, with his alliance to me.

So goodnight my sweet, goodnight my darling, and farewell for ever.

*back to the present*

I have to think about things. Do I love him? Damn it, I think I do! i knew he heard that so I ran form the room and to the lake, where I could think things through in peace.

**This was a quickie. Any tears?? Lol. Enjoy – I might be teasing, that might not be how things finish! **


	12. Connection

I ran to the front garden, wearing no shoes, no jacket, not even socks, but I ran nevertheless. I had to stop kissing him, because now, in the blink of an eye, it had changed its meaning. To him my kisses were playful and sisterly. To me, his kisses were the world the day and the night. Only now I realize that I relied on them heavily. I relied on the love I felt from them. I prayed that his mind was distracted enough not to have heard what I was thinking. Who am I kidding? He heard every word, every syllable and I've ruined everything with three little words, just by admitting the truth to myself

'I Love Him'.

My heart smiled by saying it to myself, but cried when it realized the consequences of the action.

I was in the front garden and I ran into Kate and Carmen – back from early hunting I guess. I begged them with my eyes, and it must be a female thing because they understood. Kate grabbed my arm and flung my onto her back. I was used to the roughness, and it became sort of second nature when accepting it. The ice on my feet had begun to melt and my feet went back to being toasty warm from when I first hit the lake. Kate ran with me to the edge of the lake, but I saw two people running behind us, one of which had the beautiful hair of Edward. He came up to Kate, but she shot out her hand and shocked him, roughly. I grimaced and smiled simultaneously. It must have come out as half of my mouth up and the other half down. I smiled because he was away from me, but cried (metaphorically speaking) for we were parted again. She took me right to the other side of the lake before asking me what I wanted to do.

"Just throw me in" I said as she slowed. She nodded. If one thing was clear about me, it was I could take pain, and was willing to be injured – after all, I did have a safety net. I jumped off her back and she gave me extra propulsion so I went flying for the ice cold water. I really hadn't thought this through. But it would work because the fresh water would keep up my original warm temperature.

My jump looked like Bella's did in New Moon and my toes were the first to be bitten by the arctic temperatures known as water. My body plunged and I didn't see the ice that was directly under me. My head came in contact to a sharp corner of it and I soon found the there were bubbles coming from my mouth and that meant very bad news for me. I felt a tightening of skin around where I assumed the wound to be, and I felt oxygen fill my lungs up again. I pushed away from the evil ice and broke the surface again. The wind was bitter and fiery, as it whipped my wet warm face. I momentarily forgot why I came here, but remembered soon enough.

My heart had started to beat after I had met Carlisle. The age of it's dormancy over. But when I met Edward, it felt like it started to speed up more. After today though, it was like my heart picked up double time and wouldn't slow down, or didn't want to. I swan to the middle of the lake, my predictions of a warm body proved right, but what I didn't expect was this.

I didn't expect the pain to be here. I thought, more over hoped, that it would leave with my older body. But alas, when is fate ever nice. I relaxed on my back, not thinking about what seeing his face would do to me, and how awquad that would be. I mean, it he doesn't like it, he can leave. This was my family after all. Edward wouldn't even be alive now if it wasn't for me bringing us to Chicago. Carlisle, I was sure would hurt if I left and I couldn't do that to him.

My father. My loving and loyal father was the one person I couldn't hurt over this. I could hurt me, without a hesitation, but not him. So if my choice to stay was met by his choice to stay then I would endure the consequences because it would make him happy. Happy to keep us all together under one roof. Maybe I could be civil enough not to let him notice anything was different, as long as Edward din't. Though he was a vampire. He'd see something was up if I so much as looked at him. Nevertheless I'd try. It would most likely hurt but I'd try.

"You're a masochist you know" said the perfect poison. I swam around to see him in the water with me. I tried to keep my heart whole, but it was pulling. I did my best to keep it mine, but I was losing. Edward was getting my heart without even trying to, and that made it worse.

"You're wrong" he said gently coming closer. "I am trying to get it" I was angry and sad. It's not fair for him to tease me like this. My eyes began to well up and I swam away from him. He just came closer though. "I have been from the first day I kissed you, that day I first saw you after I had changed. I loved you from the moment my pale, limp body saw you walk through the doors, no I lie" I knew it. My soul had begun to feel hope when he said he loved me, but now ached as he tells me that he lied. "I lie, because I loved you from the moment I read your letter. Your words, so innocent but enticing. Sweet letters that made my dying spirit rise up again. You were the one, were you not, who cared for me during my transformation." I nodded and he came closer again.

"I love you"

No! My heart went to overdrive and showed no signs of slowing. He's lying, he must be. There isn't a chance that he can love me.

"But I do!" he insisted, a hint of anger came through. I pictured myself kissing him before I could stop myself and before long, my wish was complied. He came to me and had his hand in my hair another around my back holding me to him. I was leaning back to the water a little bit. My breathing was disturbed and his were also. His ice lips went for my throat.

"What ever it takes for you to believe me" he vowed and kissed my neck. It was the single most pleasurable thing ever, until what happened next. His lips hit mine and it was the most powerful thing I'd ever felt. It coursed through my veins hotter than fire and stronger than love. I pushed my body against him, wanting more contact and I was tight against him. This kiss was different was different to the others. This one, I didn't hold back my love and neither did he. It was strange, because I felt almost like we had connected – more than anyone ever should.

My blood ran in his veins and his body became mine. Our lips were rough and unrestricted. I saw to his mind and I loved it. He already saw mine, but we almost swapped places. I knew what his current thoughts were and he knew mine. He was thinking about my kiss, and back over the time I had mentally said I loved him.

*replay*

I saw it all from his perspective. His thoughts tainted me as glorious, and it was hard for me to disagree when I saw my self like that. I pounced towards him and we locked lips. I felt an electric current and so did he. But this wasn't the first time for him. Every time I touched him, this is what he felt and he yearned for me to feel it back.

_Did I love him? Damn I did!_ I heard myself think, and again my voice was the equivalent to an angel's. He really did put me on a Pedi stool. I ran away but this body was frozen, overcome with happiness and joy and devotion. When we found our legs, we were running towards me but we were angry and sad, when I saw me running from us. I was on the back of Kate and we ran to stop me and tell me it was ok. He realized I was scared, but couldn't think of his consequences because he could only think of mine. We caught up with Kate but she shocked us. It hurt like hell, but we'd battle through, so he could tell me that he loved me. Our thoughts turned ecstatic and smutty when we knew what I would say, because blatantly I would want to be with him.

We witnessed me jumping to the water and we waited for the moment to go and tell me. I was floating and we were listening to me degrade myself. He was angry at that and that's when he made us join me in the water.

*end of*

I broke the kiss and I was back in my own head again. Ahh, good to be home. I looked up, opening my eyes, to see him looking deeply into mine. He had felt our exchange and had no doubt been trapped in my head for a bit. I felt sorry for him. _Don't_, I heard him think. I was shocked to say the least and we ended up having a mental conversation. It was so weird. We put it down to a deep connection that brought us together emotionally and now mentally. The physical side will no doubt come soon. We both smiled and I loved how in touch with each other we were.

H towed us back to land and when we got out I kissed the bone between the start of the nose and the forehead. I was carried bridal style back to the house, but we were in no hurry. When we got to the door I saw that inside Tanya was pleased for us, but still jealous, Kate was thrilled along with Carmen and Irina. Carlisle thought it was about time and Eleazar was wondering about our new found connection. How did I know this? I took a peak into Edward's head. He noticed and returned the favour. On the way back we were popping into each others head, leaving messages. It was almost like an email service. We could send thought/receive thoughts from each other and go into each others mind and leave a memo for the other to find, and we could synchronize our thoughts. See like I said strange. But what's more is we can feel the other when they're in our head, yet it feels nice and homely. Almost right, if you can understand.

We walked through the door and we met by crowds of awws and well done's, and a stiff 'it's about time too' from Tanya.

That night was singly the best night ever. Not only was it spent with my hunk of a man/vampire Edward Cullen, but I _spent_ the night _with_ Edward. I woke up feeling thrilled and sore. Hell it was worth it!

**So what do you think? I needed to rush this on, because guess who's coming in soon???**


	13. She won't be long now!

**Due to recent demands – there will be more 90 years later chapters. :D**

It's been two years now and we moved away from Denali – thank god – and we are now in the name of a town I can't be bothered to remember, although I do remember the date. 1921, or more specifically the year of Esme's transformation.

Ever since we've been here I've been so excited and that's made Edward so happy too. I recently figured that we reflect each others mood. I seem to drink a lot when he needs to hunt and he's always more relaxed when I'm tired. It goes like this with a lot of things. Like for example, he's always a little slower at running in the morning when I'm trying to get my bearings, and he's a little more jiggly when I need the toilet. When he's sad about something I feel it even when I'm across town, because I start seeing my shoes more. So I come home and lay on the sofa behind him, and rub my hands through his hair. He always hums at this – I know, I have a pet for a boyfriend.

But the connection between us is still so strong and effortless. I still see, or _hear_ is the correct term, Carlisle stood still and watching us as Edward 'asks' me to pass him something then I give it to him and asks for something in return. We make a killer sport duo and Carlisle found out, but then it gets to vampire speed. I can keep up though. I hear Carlisle's move and go there at my fastest pace. Eleazar always got a head ache when we did that, so was never too pleased when we were constantly in each others heads. We found out one day that we can see each others memories, so I have to protect my Twilight ones so he doesn't see them. That could be a lot of explaining to do. But we're very happy.

I loved Edward to bits and I know he felt the same, and he even proposed to me…twice. Huh, funny story. It had only been two months and I was ready to make any commitment and every commitment to him, and as he felt the same he saw no other option. We were kissing and he got down to one knee.

"Sydney, I love you more than the world. I'd do anything if you asked me to. Please don't let me out of your life, I just wouldn't be able to survive, and I know you'd break too. So please do me the honour of being my wife, for the rest of time"

Well as you can guess I was shocked and over the moon so I let him have my hand and slide on the ring that was his mothers. It was perfect and it had brilliancy. I knew that I couldn't deny him, but I had too.

"Edward" I began. "Please don't fail me when I say this. I love you as much as…well the love I feel is not even possible to describe, but I can't marry you. And please don't leave me or hate me, but I can't …_be_ that one. Not yet" and he was upset but some realize that my faux pas was the word _yet_. Of course I wanted to marry him, and I knew he searched my head for my reason, but the truth of the matter was that our split would be all the more horrible if I had said yes.

He obviously heard that I wanted to be Mrs. Edward Cullen more than the world, and so declared we were engaged, but the marriage could be when I was ready, 10 years, 100 or 1000 he didn't care.

So here I sit, with the most beautiful piece of love on my finger and my soul mate lying across the sofa with his head on my lap. I was playing with his hair and singing to myself. He just smiled and sang the backing music to whatever song I felt like. He kept up piano and he gets more and more fabulous as the days pass by. He finally composed 'Sydney's Lullaby' three months ago, and would you believe it, it sounded exactly like Bella's Lullaby. She'll be mad I stole it, but hey ho. What can you do?

I got so confident in my self and my life that I ripped up the predictions I had made all those years ago. I laughed at my need to keep a sense of normality because my happiness was finally here – well continuing I should say. My lover's eyes were now the perfect shade of gold and melted honey doesn't even cover it. I insisted that he took up school again. He didn't know everything. Yet. And with unlimited time to study, he'll be an A* pupil. Just like me if I ever decided to go back to school. I might when we hit the 2000's.

"What's so special about the 2000's?" he asked opening he eyes to show me the most miraculous pair ever. I sighed and touched my lips to his. Not a day goes by and I'm not struck by the heavenly-ness of him. He never became the self loathing monster that I was so afraid of, but a self respecting, loving, bouncing on life person who went with me everywhere.

*86 years later*

"Ooh, I know. How about Forks Washington" she exclaimed jumping up and down, before the eyes glazed over.

"Her spidey senses are tingling" I joked and everyone giggled. She came back and announced.

"I can see that everyone will agree" Alice spoke happily, and then took a worried glance at me. Though worried is a bit of a loose term – more anger, worry, sadness and shock. I smiled back to show her it was ok-well at least I hope she took it as that.

"It will be ok" said my Adonis's voice. He put his arms around my waist and kisses around my neck, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I turned to kiss him full on, and I blocked my mind from his. If I lost myself in a closed memory than he couldn't hear me. I was free to think.

I had hoped that this deadline could be extended by a few more decades but my two year time was coming up thick and fast. It would sweep by in an instant, and when that happened, what would I do? Would I stay and fight for a lost love, or would I stay and watch. Force him to see the betrayal in my eyes every day. Make her life a living hell, so she could feel the burn that she had caused me. That thief of my love's heart, I guess there would be two people against her joining the family. Me and Rosalie. We were possibly the closest out of everyone else. We went to each other because we were like two stray puppies. She lost her life and her family, and I lost mine. We both had made a new one with Carlisle, but the difference was that I could take my old life back if I wanted to at the end of all this. But after living with these great people for so long, could I really do that?

Like I thought all those years ago in Denali – this was my family, I brought it together, and without me, only Carlisle and I (possibly Jasper and Alice) would be here today. No Edward, Esme, Rosalie or Emmet. When Alice and Jasper came, Carlisle didn't ask Esme what she thought, or Rosalie for her opinion, but me for mine. You could call be the backing net, I knew what he'd say so I encouraged this decision to be taken. Just like I made the decision not to marry Edward.

The reason I could never say yes directly to Edward's proposal, was that I knew the day would come when he asked me to take it off-ask me to take the ring that symbolized our everything, would have to be given back. And because of this stupid, amazing, love power he has over me, I'd willingly oblige.

*present*

I heard Carlisle approaching and idly wondered when he'd meet the person that would automatically take second head of the house. Yes with me being the next oldest I would be second head, and I will always be consulted with about new family members but with all other things, I'm happy for Esme to take over.

"Esme?" Edward asked out loud. I smiled knowingly and kissed his forehead. I rolled us off the sofa and he landed on top of us, and we started a make out session right there in the middle of the living room – just as Carlisle entered.

"Who's Esme?" he asked, interrupting us. I winked at him and he looked confused, before looking shocked. He probably thought it was something to do with our sexcapades.

Well yes, over the past couple of years Edward and I have been…inventive. The first time we did it, I was so shocked that he was willing. Guess I brought the prude out of him and threw it to the bin. But I was never one to complain so whenever we-

_Sydney _Edward warned. He looked devilish and probably didn't like being called a prude. He growled and I mentally kicked him pictured as a dog. There was only one case where growling was acceptable and that was during-

"So busy day Carlisle?" Edward asked a little too loud. Probably trying to get out of my head while there was Carlisle present.

"Not bad, I met a lovely young lady of 21 who had come in with Benson hicks. She's not due for a while yet." His voice got a little dreamy towards the end.

"Well I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot more of Esme Anne Platt Evenson soon" and he stood up from the sofa really fast. He gave me a quizzed look and I nodded my head. He doubted me, so I needed to confirm.

"I always wanted a mother with caramel hair and a heart shaped face" and with that his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I guess he was already in love with her.

_He is_

_Her current husband is abusive and she will adore Carlisle and love him so very much_

_How do you-? I don't want to know on second thought._

I smiled and he scooped me up and took us upstairs.

_Now I believe you said something about an exception to growling…_he thought trailed off suggestively.

_Why yes, I believe I did._

**Loved it, hated it. So good, that you'll tell your friends about it? So bad, you'll tell your friends to keep clear of it? More future snippets to come. **


	14. Esme

2 days later and it was about 3am in the morning. Edward was mentally panicking and it woke me up with a headache.

"Sorry love" he said and stroked my head "But your Esme Lady is coming here with Carlisle. He stole her from the morgue and has fallen in love with her." he said in a tone that sounded like apologizing. I smiled a sleepy smile, because that's what I've been waiting for. I threw the covers of and pulled a brush through my hair, before telling Edward to set up the lounge for her. He did and I slowly got a bucket of ice cubes. I heard Edwards slip and he mentally said that the ice cubes don't help in any way.

It was 3 am and I was dog tired, I was trying to help and he decides to tell me _now_. I threw the bucket at the floor and my anger shot up to mega levels. He also slipped and though that holding a hand doesn't work.

"WELL THEN WHAT DOES WORK EDWARD?" I screamed. He came to clam me down. _Shhhh love, they do work, they do._

"LIAR" I screamed and the anger was unnecessary but I felt like doing it. I ran upstairs again and locked the door to my room. I threw open the wardrobe and pulled out a dress that was to big for me, but I thought might fit Esme. I picked a pair of tie up shoes with 3inch heel and took them down stairs. I was giving Edward verbal and mental silence. Not because I was still angry, but for the hell of it. I ignored his pleads as I tried to focus on making Esme as comfy as possible. I put one of my pillows down where her head would lay, again trying to get her used to my smell, though apparently I don't smell too appealing to vampire – kind of a weird. But I don't mind. I brought in a knife and laid it on the table. Edward came in and glared at me and then looks pointedly at the knife. I gave him a murderous look.

Leave. Me. To. Do. My. Job.

He looked scared – ok so maybe I cheated and made him feel mental fear. Carlisle came in and in his arms was the woman who instantly took precedence of my mother figure. He laid her down on the sofa but Edward had to leave the room. Her blood was everywhere and by the way Carlisle was looking at her, I'd say she was his La Tua Cantante. I smiled; they really were made for each other.

"I'm sorry" he whispered over into her ear. I went up behind him and whispered into his ear. "She's not"

He bit her neck and pulled away very quick. I told him to leave the room, but he wouldn't. The self control he has is really admirable. He held her hand and stroked her face. I left the room just as the screams started and went to get a bowl with some hot water. I took it back in with a hair brush and the dress and pushed Carlisle out of the room. He didn't want to, but said he only see her naked when they were married. This was the point that made him go out of the room.

I took the knife and cut away at her clothes. Her under garments were all fine, but just her stomach and legs were mangled. I washed the blood off her and brushed her hair before I put the dress on her – with some difficulty. I tried to wash out some of the blood from her hair but it didn't want to come.

*90 years in the future*

**I was sitting by the lake of my home. I would have though this is the last place I'd come, so that's why I chose it. I remember when I fell through this pool: I thought it was the end of my life. But I was wrong. It was only the start.**

**Even now, I can't bring myself to regret my decision to stay with Carlisle, because he brought me the best adventure I'd ever faced; love. My love for Edward would never die down, or speed up. It will just exist within me for ever. I know I can never be truly happy again, but I must remind myself that it was my decision to leave; otherwise I'd have faced a smash heart and a zombie of a person. Just like Bella will be when he leaves her. **

**From behind I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug. These were the arms of a man who could make my heart beat. He was the only one that could make me feel better at this time. I looked up to the face of my handsome vampire dad, Carlisle. If I had him by my side then maybe I could pull through. However he had the others and the priority was his family now. I suddenly felt another pair of arms around me and looked to see Rosalie. A huge burly pair of arms caught me and I knew straight away it was Emmet, but it was wrong. He looked wrong. For once he wasn't smiling. A small petit pair grabbed me as tight as Emmet's did and I leant my head against Alice's. I was surprised that there was any more room left to hug me but Jasper found them and they were comforting arms, very comforting. Actually all of them are at the moment.**

"**Where's Esme?" I missed my mother and I wanted her here too. My voice had sounded gurgled and lumpy. Jasper didn't try to stop the tears and I was glad. I needed closure and maybe this was the way to do it. In my head I saw Esme yelling at me. Well not me, but at Edward. Someone had started to speak but Rosalie shushed them noticing my absence.**

"_**Edward Antony Mason Cullen! How dare you do that to her! You've wrecked her heart, her life in fact and now you expect to bring a human into our home? When you've chased away my daughter?! Well I forbid you. Whoever she is, however you feel, I forbid you to tell her or even lead her to suspicion about what we are, because she's not coming into my home, meeting my family, and the family of my daughter. Sydney will be moving back in, and if this 'Bella' person comes near the house then I will drink her dry, or Jasper will. He'll have my expressed permission." She screamed at him. **_

"_**But Esme, that's what happened to a book, I don't know how I'll react do i? I love Sydney and she's left because of what was written down on paper. May heart won't change because of Bella. " He replied shakily. "But for the most insane reason I did fall in love with Bella, what would you do? What if I do fall in love with her?" it hurt him to say these words. Almost like blasphemy. **_

"_**Well you'll leave us never to return, or we'll tell the Volturi about her and then she must die or be changed. And believe me if she gets changed, then none of us will help. You'll be disowned from this family. Understand?" and all of that were spoken in a menacing growl.**_

"_**Well that won't happen! I know you know where Sydney is so tell me! I need to find her. I love her, and my heart is ripped without her! Bring her back to me. Come back to me Syd, I know you can hear me!" He yelled internally and externally. **_

**I pulled out of his mind because it hurt, he hurt and I broke down again. I went to lie down and curl up to fetal, but 5 pairs of arms were keeping me up. They realized what I wanted and so all of them lowered me and let me move positions. Emmet came and curled up against my back, so his body was touching mine. Rosalie did the same in front of me but faced me instead, and pulled one of my arms over to her so she could sooth me like that. Alice lifted my head so it was on her knees and stroked my hair and my face over and over. Jasper and Carlisle both rubbed soothingly up and down my legs to my knees and to my ankles. It was nice and slowly I knew that Jasper was giving me some lethargy. I liked it. It gave me peaceful dreams.**

*****back to 1921*

I tried to stay awake with her for as long as I could, but I was hard and I fell asleep. When I woke up the house was silent and I felt something hard and cold underneath me. I looked to see me lying on Edward. He smiled small and I kissed him. I was sorry for how we both reacted and he forgave me-he stroked my cheek with his thumb and kissed me passionately.

2days later

I was waiting by Esme and I saw her chest rise faster and faster until it stopped. She took a large breath and opened her eyes. Carlisle was the first one she saw so she looked away. If she could have blushed then she would have. She then saw Edward and I, he was behind me and he arms were around my waist. We both smiled and she seemed to warm somehow. I looked into her red eyes, and it made me nostalgic about Edward. He had the same idea, because we were both sent back to the start of our story when he was a new born, and he had ruby eyes. We both sighed contentedly and she looked at our synchronized actions and seemed in awe.

"Hello Esme. I'm Sydney and this is Edward" I greeted her warmly. I went forward to her and hugged her. The men had stiffened, but I knew I'd be fine. She smiled as I pulled back then stood up.

"Did you change my clothes and wash me?" she asked in her motherly loving tone. I nodded and she hugged me again. Carlisle interceded.

"Esme, there is something we should tell you" he looked at us and we both left the room leaving him and Esme together. I heard them, through Edward, leave to go hunting, and she seemed to have taken it pretty well. Edward decided to play the piano and I sat watching him. Today would be the day I put him off and he went wrong. He snorted at that.

"Likely" he muttered. He started playing a fast one, so I sta next to him before attacking him. I straddled him as he played and hugged him. That, I wasn't expecting anything from, and nothing happened. I started kissing his neck before going for his lips. I made it so furious that he lost his beat before giving up. Next thing I know, I'm looking at my bedroom ceiling. Ah well, looks like I'm right.

"When are you not?" he growled – but this was the good type of growl.

3 minutes later

"Kids we're back" yelled Carlisle.

3 minutes 5 seconds later.

"Kids, we're going out" he yelled again.

5 hours, 56 minutes, 34 seconds and 12 positions later.

We were sitting in the lounge downstairs. And I heard Carlisle approach, but keeping Esme a mile back.

"Err kids?" he yelled.

"Dad" I yelled back and he sighed that we were available now. He ran back and brought up Esme to us. Her eyes had a slight tint of orange, but were still mainly blood red. I had a chance for a good look at her now and it turned out she wasn't as angular as Edward or Carlisle, but was more curved. She was still perfection and had straight features; they just seemed more human with rounded edges.

"I'm looking forward to spending my life with you" she said motioning to us.

"We're very happy to have you for an eternity…mum" and she lit up at that word. If she could cry she would have.

**So what do we think?**

**Should I do a time jump to the present 2009 or should I go to all the characters?**

**Liked it? Didn't? **

**I love hearing whatever you have to say! **


	15. 2007

**If people want to know how we met the others, tell me who you want and ill do a chapter on them but for now, we are in the present, present – if you get me.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I love you guys!!**

**Edward: *slaps me***

**ME: hey?! What was that for!**

**Edward: you've hidden Syd!**

**ME: no I haven't *looks guilty***

**Edward: give her back! *murderous glare***

**Me: …ermm…no…?**

**Edward: fine! *Does freaky mental email.* *light bulb dings above his head* Ha -ha, the kitchen, Sydney my love I'm coming *runs to into the sunset with her in his arms***

**Me: Damn. Stupid mental knowing vampire…I wanted her to cook me breakfast.**

***cries***

So here we are 2007 and life couldn't be more perfect. I was happy, in love, and with my family for the most of days. Since I've been with Edward a lots happened. We got Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, so now we are just waltzing through life like we had all the time in the world – which we do.

Currently we are in…ermm…_Edward, where are we?_ I hear him mentally laugh and he gives me the answer. _Oregon, my love._ I blow him a mental kiss and thank him. I never can pay enough attention to where we are, because after 300 years of cold, wet places, they all start to merge into one and other.

So we are in Oregon, and I am currently waiting for Edward, Jasper (who fortunately has no problem with me smell) Esme and Carlisle to finish hunting. Yes, so as you've gathered, the connection between me and Edward can go across any distance. But as you've also figured, that leaves me with Emmet and Rosalie – two people I have no problems with. Me and Rose bonded after the first day because we've both lost so much, but I was the example that you can get everything back. We share a close and personal bond that no one else has. I know all about her past, though I was away when she was changed. Emmet is…Emmet and always will be Emmet. He's a lovely bloke who has a great personality and I love him more than I did book Emmet, because I have the live shows. Edward always brings me in when he's about to do something hilarious, and it always is that: hilarious. He's my big teddy bear, and if anyone in town ever gave me trouble, all he'd have to do would be to come up to me, hug me, and then crack his knuckles. As predicted he did do a lot of innuendos about not just mine and Edward's sex life, but all the couples as well. Although after what Alice do to him, he only picks on me and Edward now. I don't mind. It's all in good faith. But, when he started on my sex life, I'd start on his, and we'd have an all out battle on the others. Sometimes it was about how animalistic we were, or how much we got. He didn't like that I had 20 years on him, but still, those first 10 years, he certainly made up for it.

Needless to say that Edward and Rosalie didn't approve of these battles, but the other house mates sure did. We'd all end up falling down laughing anyway, so they don't bother to stop us (well try to stop us) anymore. No one in the house ever got really angry at any of the others, just a bit sulky until something better came along. I often just sit back and observe what the dynamics of the house is, and I am pleased to report that I have quite a part in that mechanism and feel happy when I see I am needed after all.

_We'll always need you, love. Promise X_ Edward thought. I air kissed him back and smiled. Rosalie always watched when she saw me away with fairies and so was now just sat looking at me peacefully, with a small smile on her face. Just to add in though, don't think Rose is tame. She us to us that know her, but to anyone on the outside, she's as wild as a wolverine. Emmet came over and sat down next to her, slung his arm over her shoulders and gave her a light kiss.

"You been chatting again lil sis?" he asked in his booming voice, and motioned the action of crazy when he said chatting. _Tell him its thought sex, he'll love that._ I smiled at my wonderful man, with all the brilliant ideas.

"No, thought sex actually, why?" I said nonchalantly. Of course Rosalie knew different but said nothing. Emmet's face was priceless – shock, awe, inferiority.

"You mean that you two can mentally go for it, and feel the whole shebang." Emmet inquired.

"Aha. Why do you think that sometimes me and Edward both freeze on opposite sides of the room for no apparent reason?" I questioned. This was bogus, but we did freeze simultaneously. Ed froze because Alice froze from a vision, and I froze because Ed froze because of Alice having a vision. That's all.

"Oh…" he said before whisking up Rosalie and taking her to their bedroom. He hated to be outdone sexually, so this little bombshell could mean that he was easy outdone.

_Ha, ha, ha, that was priceless. Thanks sweetheart. Even Alice had to laugh, which now has made Jazz laugh, and send out laughing waves, so now we're all laughing. It's a pretty funny site._

_I know, I can see. Be back soon._

I shut of the link and yelled at the now vacant couch. "I want to keep my virginal ears thankyou" and I stood up and stretched and mumbles through a yawn. "Of course I could always tell Rose about Emmet's fantasy number 4" and he was down in a flash looking angry. And scared.

"You wouldn't" he said daring me to contradict.

"Ro-ose" I sang highly. She ran down and slapped Em on the back of the head.

"What was it now?" she growled.

Now, a few decades back, we found Emmet would do anything, and I mean anything, if you threatened Rosalie with one of his fantasies. He was pretty much a say what you think guy, but the fantasies he kept very quite. The ones we found out about were:

#1 = Rosalie was tied to a tree when a bear was coming for her, but in comes Emmet – in cheetah print- and drinks the bear and so saves Rose. He then unties her and she's so grateful, that she kneels before him. _Kneels_ before him. She paid hell up, but actually agreed. Emmet's thoughts were rather disturbing for a while then. But along came number two.

#2 = in the middle of a busy city centre, in Roses open top BMW, in the sunlight, starker's. I begged her not to do that one – well in public at least. She never gave the outcome of that one and neither of them thought about that, but regardless, I never go in her car anymore.

#3 = this is the one that none of us would ever tell Rosalie, she'd mess him up bad for this. She told him the rough version of what happened with Royce, and so re enacted it all out in his head- with him as every part, watching himself do the dirty. Both I and Edward gave him a harsh talking too when we found out about that one, when Rose was hunting. He always kept it concealed knowing what we'd do to him if we found out, and kept it hidden for a while. But all it took was to see Rose with Deer blood splattered on her everywhere and it slipped. Edward ran back to me so as to keep up the pretense he missed me, but when Emmet came back, we rounded on him with a lighter.

So as you can see, his mind is few and far between.

"What's number three for that matter?" she asked. Emmet – if vampirely possible – shat himself. Good job I was quick thinking and had several memories to choose from – if you get my drift. But, for Emmet, I needed something original.

"Number three is where he rips off the head of a grizzly and covers you in blood, before taking a drink. And number four, is with said grizzly, accept your _in_ the bear's body and-"

"EMMET!" she yelled and he mouthed 'thanks' before being chased around. I had gotten used to their relationship now, but it still amused me when Rose punished Emmet by her favourite ways:

+ hiding a body part – it was either his left arm (for specific reasons) or his d- well you get it.

+ No sex

+ No touching

+ Consumption of my least favourite human food.

It was always funny seeing them together, but when they weren't fighting, they were so sweet. They both needed each other, and balanced out each other nicely. One carefree and bursting with energy, one fiery and self conscious. It was impossible to not see how they were when the other wasn't around. Rose became a little more quiet or fiery, and Emmet became more ridiculing or quiet. Either way, they were ying for yang.

"We're back!" Yelled Ali. I jumped up and actually jumped of the ground, knowing who would catch me. I landed in the arms of-Jasper? Edward came in smiling, and they shared a grin. Ah, so they planned this. Swine! Well, he did want to switch places with Jasper for a while, so Jasper gets special treatment. I put my hands around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. Alice was on the floor laughing and Emmet soon joined her. I was about to lunge at his mouth when a cold hand was in the way.

"Darling, maybe now's not the time" whispered Edward and he pulled me off Jasper and onto him. I sighed and though 'well I'll have to kiss you instead then! Though I was looking forward to kissing jasper' and I planted my lips on his. His were still and I looked up to see an annoyed Edward looking back at me.

"So you'd rather kiss Jasper huh?" he said. His thoughts were blocked off. I got down from his waist and went to the other side of the room.

"Don't mess with me Cullen" I warned. To back up my point I blocked off my thoughts. He seemed worried and came closer, now standing by Emmet. I laughed, my plan was in place. I made myself lustful for Edward then I saw Jasper glare at me. My lust increased, and he had to give it off. He went for Alice, and Carlisle went for Esme. Rosalie went for Emmet, but Emmet and Edward went for each other. My master plan was in place and I stopped feeling lustful. Everyone around me went calm, but Edward and Emmet were still lip locking. I burst out laughing and everyone followed suit immediately. I saw Alice with a camera in her hands and I mentally thanked her. Both Edward and Emmet jumped back and wiped their mouths. Edward opened his mind and I saw what he had in store for me. I jumped at Jasper yelling

"Mush boy" and I held onto his back as Edward came charging out at us. Now ordinarily I would have Carlisle run – he was the next fastest; however Jasper was in just as much trouble as I was and so I figured he'd be best to take me. We were about 2 miles from home and Edward was closing in. Edward wouldn't hear me at this distance.

"Save yourself Jasper" I spoke normally and I jumped off his back. I was enclosing on a pile of very sharp looking rocks, but was caught before I hit them. My ribs however let out an unsavory crack.

I looked up into the face of my lover and my love for him rushed to my heart and wouldn't leave. He softened and kissed me roughly. See, now if only we had done this earlier, we wouldn't be here now.

We ran back and we came in on the topic of leaving and time to move. This was the conversation that if went successful for me, I could live in eternal bliss, but if it went wrong, then I wouldn't. Esme was in the middle of speaking when Alice interrupted.

"Ooh, I know. How about Forks Washington" she exclaimed jumping up and down, before the eyes glazed over.

"Her spidey senses are tingling" I joked and everyone giggled. She came back and announced.

"I can see that everyone will agree" Alice spoke happily, and then took a worried glance at me. Though worried is a bit of a loose term – more anger, worry, sadness and shock. I smiled back to show her it was ok-well at least I hope she took it as that.

"It will be ok" said my Adonis's voice. He put his arms around my waist and kisses around my neck, causing me to shiver in pleasure. I turned to kiss him full on, and I blocked my mind from his. If I lost myself in a closed memory than he couldn't hear me. I was free to think. I had hoped that this deadline could be extended by a few more decades but my two year time was coming up thick and fast. It would sweep by in an instant, and when that happened, what would I do? Would I stay and fight for a lost love, or would I stay and watch. Force him to see the betrayal in my eyes every day. Make her life a living hell, so she could feel the burn that she had caused me. That thief of my love's heart, I guess there would be two people against her joining the family. Me and Rosalie. We were possibly the closest out of everyone else. We went to each other because we were like two stray puppies. She lost her life and her family, and I lost mine. We both had made a new one with Carlisle, but the difference was that I could take my old life back if I wanted to at the end of all this. But after living with these great people for so long, could I really do that?

Like I thought all those years ago in Denali – this was my family, I brought it together, and without me, only Carlisle and I (possibly Jasper and Alice) would be here today. No Edward, Esme, Rosalie or Emmet. When Alice and Jasper came, Carlisle didn't ask Esme what she thought, or Rosalie for her opinion, but me for mine. You could call be the backing net, I knew what he'd say so I encouraged this decision to be taken. Just like I made the decision not to marry Edward. The reason I could never say yes directly to Edward's proposal, was that I knew the day would come when he asked me to take it off-ask me to take the ring that symbolized our everything, would have to be given back. And because of this stupid, amazing, love power he has over me, I'd willingly oblige.

And so the conversation went the wrong way.

**What did you think?? **

**Check out my new story, I want to know what the most important people think – you guys!!**


	16. First part of forever

**Thanks for all you guys who reviewed on the last chapter!! I love you people!**

**Now I must give the people what they want: ****Bella**

2009

We had been here two years now, and I really loved it so much. We all kept away from La Push – though I was sad I couldn't meet Jake – and we spent every moment together as a family. I had encouraged this more lately, in my way of saying goodbye. Edward and I were so strong I felt that somewhere deep down he couldn't leave me…ever. I was getting too cocky with this point but was soon brought back down to earth. I was in Port Angeles and went by a Wal-Mart, and in the window was a black poster, with two white hands holding a red apple. I was so glad Rose was with me that day. She had to physically drag me away from the spot, because I had frozen on it. She took me down an alley and almost broke my face with all the slaps that she was giving me.

"What the Hell?" she yelled at me.

"…"

"What's gotten into you?" she demanded, I had to think blooming fast as well.

"I didn't realize the date. Today is the date I was lost" I whispered, and that fact swept me off my feet. See it wasn't the fact that the Twilight Books were so big – it was the fact that today I could take back my old life. There was a screeching of tires coming from a distance and Rosalie went into vampire mode as she carried me like a football and jumped over the fence before setting me down.

It was only now I realized it was Edward.

"It's Edward" I blurted out. She was murderous.

"Well why didn't you tell me before?!" she yelled. Edward jumped over the fence and hugged me tight.

"Alice saw you freeze, are you alright? I was trying to speak to you, but you weren't opening up. What's happened?"

All I could think of was Carlisle.

"C-C-Carlisle-e-e"

I felt something warm and wet come down my cheek before being whisked at inhuman speed to the car. The driving home was inhuman too, which gave time for more tears to be shed. I didn't want to leave my family, but I'd have to anyway.

"Darling, you don't have to go anywhere" Edward said as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. Over the journey home he tried to get me to open up to him, but I was truly cold as stone at that moment – unresponsive, closed and blank.

When I saw greens and yellows whizzing by me, I knew we were reaching the house. I meant to try and tell Edward I loved him one last time. But I couldn't make my mouth function enough to do that.

Carlisle was at my door looking concerned and my all thoughts centered around the very first day I ever met him.

"_Are you alright?" that grand voice asked. _

"_You catch a cold there young miss. Please allow me to take you inside to where many a blanket awaits…_

_His face was that of an angel and a king…_

"_Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" I whispered, hardly believing my luck._

"_Doctor Carlisle Cullen" he replied swiftly. We were inside now, and I was on his sofa by a dead fire – of course. _

"_First things first, may I inquire as to what you were doing in my pond?" he ran a hand through his hair._

"_It's rude not to introduce yourself to your neighbors" I said teasing him. "And your neighbors ponds" he replied. _

"_May I give you a check up?" he asked purely form a medical point of view. I teased him again. I covered myself with the towel._

"_Good sir we aren't e'en married" I said disgraced. He was alarmed._

"_Got you again" I said smiling. "Go ahead doc" I said and he looked taken aback from my accent and words…_

"_Promise you won't bite me" I said. He nodded. "What year is it?"_

"_1736"_

"_... As you can tell from my clothes I'm not from around here. I'm 258 years young and my name is Sydney. That's right, 258 years young. I was born in 1994. Yes I'm from the future. I had a row with my step mom and I went swimming …" I said in one big burst. _

"_**Promise you won't bite me" I said. He nodded. "What year is it?"**_

"_**1736"**_

"_**... As you can tell from my clothes I'm not from around here. I'm 258 years young and my name is Sydney. That's right, 258 years young. I was born in 1994. Yes I'm from the future. I had a row with my step mom and I went swimming …" I said in one big burst. **_

_**. "What year is it?"**_

"_**1736"**_

"_**Yes I'm from the future."**_

Edward was oblivious to its meaning; we had never discussed where I was from. He always assumed I was from the same time zone, but I wasn't. When he asked about my childhood, he thought me rich, not different.

"Carlisle she keeps thinking 1736 and I'm from the future. What's she on about?" Edward spoke too quickly. I was still dazed and needed to speak with Carlisle alone. He had the same idea.

"May I speak to you Sydney?" he asked grimly. I nodded. I picked me up bridal style and ran us away from the house, and away from ears. We got to the borderline of Canada and he set me down on a branch.

"Sydney is today the day?" he asked. I knew what he meant. He meant was today the day that I came to my life. I had been so sure in my resolve to stay that I never thought that I could change the past. But seeing it now I could, I could dive through the lake with my former self and relive the adventure. I could go back and make us never move to Forks. Or Hoquiam. That way there would be no Bella for future me to contend with.

"Yes. Today is the start of my life" I whispered, having more tears fall down. He came over and hugged me-tight. I held him back. I loved him; yes I could safely say that I loved him. he was my dad, my pops and I couldn't imagine life without him. But in all this time, there was a little niggling in the pit of my stomach that maybe I should go home and visit them for a bit.

"Carlisle, I think we should tell the others about me. They deserve to know. And in all honesty so do you. But I want to go home first." It was 300 years since I referred to my mansion as home. I always thought my home was with the Cullen's, but perhaps not?

He nodded gravely and I got on his back this time. I had to give him directions to my old house, but we found it – just about. I looked up at the sky, which now had clouds forming. I pecked Carlisle and he gave me his phone before running back home. He wanted to stay, but I convinced him it would be best if he didn't. I needed this time to think privately, and c-lizzle had to pass on a message to Edward, I was too cowardly to open up my head. He'd yell at me and cry at me and I couldn't stand that.

All the same, he needed to know I loved him. Because I did.

But I was sat at a rock looking up at myself in my bedroom. I know paradox right, but apparently not. I saw myself reading Twilight – obviously – and listening to music. I thought back, desperately trying to remember what song it was, but I couldn't. Over the past 10 years, I really had been out of touch with music. Well, it has been like a dream bubble, sort of out of touch with reality and not wanting to wake up.

My head was starting to get a migraine, so I opened up the connection to find total silence. Nada, kaput. Complete nothingness. I timidly went into his head to see the Cullen living room through sleepy eyes- oh Jazz must be up to this. I wonder how bad he must have got, for this to happen. But I needed to have Carlisle and the rest of them know the tipping weights of my decision to stay or go.

I spoke out loud and mentally so that maybe Edward would speak the words too.

"Twilight Saga, Stephanie Meyer" I spoke confidently and shut them all of again.

The time was 9 o'clock, so now I wait.

**Well what do you think? Do you like?**


	17. Final Farewell, final truth

**Hahaha! Suckers! This chapter is evil! But get your tissues out. (maybe)**

**For he affect I'm after, put on when you're gone, by avril Lavigne **

The cold was creeping in on me now and I didn't like it. It made me feel isolated and alone. Yet here I sat waiting for me to go and start my journey, but what would I do then? Would I take the place of myself or not? I was so confused. The phone in my pocket buzzed. I took it out to see a text message from Alice. I put it back in my pocket with out reading it. When my mind was made up she'd see it, and I'd go see them.

Cold hands grabbed my shoulders and I shot up letting out a howl that was muffled by another hand. I froze very still, knowing that they were vampires. A blonde goddess stood in front of me, and I realized this to be Rosalie and therefore the meaty teddy holding me was Emmet. I relaxed down instantly and melted into Emmet's hands. I started sobbing, and I really didn't know why.

"Baby" Rosalie cooed and she pulled me into a hug. Emmet came into my back, and I was sandwiched between them. It felt like a part of home had been missing and though not all of it was back, I had a little souvenir with me now to remind me of it. They quickly rushed us away from the spot I was comfortable in, to a place by the lake when

I saw bitch tart come to the lounge. My tears soon turned to those of frustration. I mean really! How dare she. Who does she think she is coming into my home and leeching of my family and my life? When I was gone, I was going to rip her head off.

"I'll help you" Rosalie growled. I had told her all about my life here, the only one who knew aside from Carlisle, and apparently she agreed with me that she should pay.

Emmet let go of me to hold on to Rosalie, and I think that was the safest option. I was so caught up in this past moment that I didn't notice my bedroom light go off. I heard yells and i saw a figure in a thick black cardigan and short pink shorts come running out of glass doors, and come running past us. She went straight for the pool, and stealthily I followed her. My foot falls were silent and I crouched behind a tree when she dived into the water. Maybe for once I could see what happens to me.

I was swimming around keeping an eye out for _her_ when the moonlight from above seemed to curve around me. I dove under again and when I came back up I floated around. My skin shimmered like thousands of diamonds and my body got pulled under the water.

I never resurfaced.

But that wasn't the thing that shocked me, what shocked me was that I was still there, in the water. I tried to move or yell or something but I couldn't. I had just sucked in water and was spluttering under the water. This wasn't what frightened me though, oh no, what frightened me was that my body never left that pond. I turned to see where Rosalie and Emmet were, but I couldn't see them anywhere.

Realization hit me and it stung. It stung bad.

I had never left that pond. I had never gone back to 1736.

I died.

I was dead in the pond right now. My brain was giving me what it thought I wanted in my dying moment. So why was I here now?

I was here so I could feel the truth before I died.

Air was escaping my lungs and I gasped for more, but nothing came. I pondered if this was me dying by being drowned from the inside out. I didn't know, but what I did know, was that if I fell to the water then it would be my last defining moment, combining with me body once more to make the final leap into the void. Maybe that's why everyone seemed so sad, they – as my psyche – knew I was going to die.

But why the Cullen's? I could have been with my mother, but no, I was given the Cullen's?

Simple. After everything, those ink characters that were on paper, were the things that were most reliable in my life. Their story never changed, and they never left me. Even in death. My mother was unreliable, she was dead, and she left me. My dad was no one to trust. I never really had friends – any of which I wanted to see at least. My personal heaven was being lost in a stable story that I could imagine me in.

Maybe also, my head though I deserved some compensation for a lack of family. He gave me Carlisle as my perfect father figure- and that he was. He gave me Esme as the way a mother should be. He gave me Rosalie as a close friend/ sister that I could confide in, and who would protect me if necessary. He gave me Emmet, so that I could have real fun and find my inner teddy bear too! He gave me Alice, so I could have a stylist and an energetic equal. He gave me Jasper so I could reach my emotions and know that everyone is fun and amazing. He gave me the Denali's so I could have something to rebel against, rebel and win. He gave me this water gift, so I wouldn't question why I could stay with them for so long. He gave me the story of the book, so I could know a stable life style. And lastly he gave me Edward, to know love and to be connected with a person who is much more than an angel. That's why the fear of Bella scared me about taking Edward away, because Bella was death. More specifically, my death. So I would be torn away from life and love because it wasn't real.

A lone tear fell upon my cheek and a gurgled sob couldn't be voice, due to lack of air. I let my legs crumple and I fell forward to the water, and the current was strong, as I'm sure that it pulled me towards my body. Before no light –nothingness-consumed me, I saw a glimpse of a goddess. Blonde with perfect curls and a heavenly figure. She was an angel. Perhaps she was my angel, here to take me away to the place of the afterlife, or to ease my journey.

Or maybe, just maybe, she was my minds final farewell. The water took over my vision and I let it take me, as I hit the floor of the pool.


	18. The Light

**These next chapters are alternate endings for those who wanted different ones! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE HAPPY WITH THE LAST CHAPTER – THESE ARE OTHER ENDINGS, WHICH SOME OF YOU WILL APPRECIATE!**

I seemed to float, not on the water, but sort of hanging in the air. Above me I saw a tiny fleck of light. It was petit but it was growing. My eyes were weak, but I could see that clearly. Getting bigger and brighter. I looked down upon a dark night but with two people there. They weren't angels, they didn't feel like them. But me, now I'm an angel. I can feel light radiating from me and it was …peaceful…very tranquil.

"Get her out" a blonde beauty screamed. She was perfect, and I seemed to recollect her from somewhere. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered now. I was very…content. Buoyant with contentment.

She plunged her hand into the water and seemed to grab something. I felt my arm tingle. Hmm weird. She dragged out a wet and unbreathing err, well me, I think. Yes it was defiantly me. My hair was plastered over my face and my limp being was drenched from the inside out. Whereas my hovering feet were touching the surface of the water, I seemed to be raised a little higher. I looked up and smiled when I saw the light growing again. It appeared I over looked someone in the scene below me. Just now a big, beautiful muscled boy came. He had springy brown hair and he had brought more people with him. There was a small pixie like girl with black hair, a motherly woman with caramel hair and quite a figure. A blonde haired man, who seemed to break down by my side, a honey blonde haired boy who held the pixie girl and who held my hand – that's the tingling. Ermm, there was also a red haired boy there, by far the most beautiful one. He seemed to have a strange noise emitting from his mouth. Oh that was grief. For me? Aww, so sweet. Had we met? There was a strange feeling in my chest. Pain? For the bronze haired boy. It felt like a broken heart. Strange. Had we loved? Had I had a lover? Well I guess so.

He took my body and held it like a worshipper would hold the Holy Grail; how sweet of him. He hugged me and growled when others came near. He laid me back down, but still played protector over my body. The light was slowly starting to consume me now, and it was a bird's eye view I was watching from. The bronze boy slowly put his lips to mine and I could feel his love. Though it was faint. A ghostly connection between us. Even though I was meters away I heard him with perfect clarity.

"No my love" so we had been lovers. "Don't leave me. Come back, please come back" and his body shook with grief. I frowned, he held me tighter. Didn't he know I was happy? I didn't like to see such perfection pained like this. And I was here. I decided to tell him.

"I am here" I spoke, but he didn't hear me. I said it again. "I am here!" I kept this up as he gently walked away from my body. Well walked is a strong word, he was moreover pulled by everyone of them. I felt hollow as this happened. I needed him back again.

"COME BACK! I'M HERE, I REALLY AM. PLEASE" I yelled, but I was being pulled even further away from him. He looked up and I was lost in the most pure eyes I'd ever seen. Melted gold and they dazzled me. I needed them, and I refused to go with out them. I fought the light and tried to pull myself back to my body, to reconnect with it and to get back my lover. I didn't even know his name! No! The light finally blinded me and my emotions were wild. Love, hate, pain, passion. All of them conflicting. I loved this man, but I didn't know him. I hated this light, I needed more time. My heart pained – yearned – for his touch. But this, this 'death' was compulsive in making me leave this world. My emotions sank through to the luminosity and it was lost as I rose so high I couldn't see the earth. I was sawing faster now, above the stars, and showed no signs of stopping. The light bathed everything so that I saw happiness everywhere. All I had now was hope. Hope that soon, I would see my mother. This thought satisfied me, as I sighed and headed to another place of perfection. It had been years since I had seen her, and I wanted to know how she was getting on. Was she watching me? Did I make her proud? What were her thoughts on dad and Celine? Did she bless them? Did she know my lover? Did she approve? All these things and more I wanted to know. My theory was, the quicker I got up to where ever I was going, the quicker I could ask the questions so I turned and floated higher than heaven itself.

I thought back to the boy who cradled my lifeless form. Oh well we were parted now. I hadn't been able to stay with him after all.

I guess it just wasn't meant to be.

**There is one final chapter left to be posted. **


	19. My Diamonds

I floated up. I was high, so high and it felt…good. I enjoyed this wind that insisted on wrapping itself around me and I saw that a golden paradise was forming itself out of the light before me. It was my very own Valhalla and I wouldn't want it any other way. Before me was diamonds – every thing made out of diamonds. And the shine they emitted from this gorgeous light was amazing. I saw my mother and my grandma and everyone. I looked closer to see that all the lines around my mother's eyes were gone. Infact I couldn't see any sign of age on her. She smiled and it tugged a string on my heart. I ran forward and we hugged. She picked me up and span me around. It felt like a millennia since I saw her last. I pulled away just to look at her. I was pleased to see her, make no mistake, but something was off. This place that I stand in with my own two feet if great, but not perfect. It was missing one vital piece of beauty. And I realized now that it was a beauty left on earth, and even a beauty that hadn't been created yet. I sighed and the face of my mother dropped. She smiled weakly.

"Don't go. Stay with me." She pleaded her eyes dewing up. My throat became thick and I chocked on my words.

"I have to. I'll see you again" I tried to comfort her. She shook her head.

"Only when matter stops and time runs out" she whispered. She looked to the ground.

"I'll wait" I whispered back and she looked up at me. I was very slowly being pulled back and though she ran to grab my out stretched arm, she couldn't grab it to say good bye. A glorious white piano came before her and as she cried she played beautiful harmonies to make the soul cry too.

In the blink of an eye my dreamland was lost, back into the portal of lumosity that summoned it before me. I looked up to see where I was heading and all I saw was two glassy orbs. That appeared to be eyes, but the wrong way round. So instead of being concave they were concurred – looking out from me, rather than in at me. It appeared as though when I got close enough, I would be able to see out of them. I smiled brightly knowing this was better than any afterlife.

Here I was home. Here was my peace.

I got to where the eyes shrunk before me and I peeked through. Were the eyes crying? Because I saw water swimming around them. I went closer. No, not crying. Perhaps their surrounded by water. I tried hard to think about what happened before this magical land, and all I saw was dark. Like a memory loss. All of my memories consisted of the past minutes, or hours, or years. Time seemed…very strange here. I could only think about my mother playing the piano when I left.

Wait! Just there! There was some movement that caught both my eyes and the pair in front of me. It was a blurry woman – I could tell by the figure- with bright blond hair that swirled around her like leaves on a tree or petals on a rose. He was magnificent, but very angry. I wouldn't want to be the one on the end of her fury that's for sure. I couldn't quite see her face, but I wanted to. Very much so.

I put my eyes directly against the orbs I was stealing glances through, and when I made contact with them, I whooshed from this place to a whole other dimension. I now _was_ the eyes and I was under the water – which was currently choking me. I was coughing and spluttering. The golden beast was shouting, no, SCREAMING for someone to help me. Before I knew what was happening her hand plunged into this watery grave and grabbed my arm fiercely. I thought I might come off, but I remembered that I could heal myself. Weird.

She yanked me out and did the Heimlich on me. I felt the water wretch its way up my throat and I ended up doing projectile spraying. When I was done, I fell down onto all fours and breathed like it was the first air anyone anywhere had breathed. Rosalie pulled me into a hug and kept me there for what felt like hours.

"What the hell was that?" she growled – loudly – into my ears.

"I don't know. I, well I" I couldn't remember. I was soon snatched out of her hands and into a pair of other cool ones. These, on the other hand made me feel warm and mushy inside. I looked up to see a dazzling bronze prince that was my Edward.

"I love you" I said. it felt like years since I saw him last.

"I love you too" he said and he loving face, turned to one of anger.

"Did you plan on killing yourself? Or was it those absurd thoughts of yours do it?" he hissed. I was shocked and though back over what happened before I 'died'.

Oh.

Well you have to admit, my thoughts were plausible.

"Plausible?" he repeated furiously. "They were obscene and ridiculous and-" I couldn't let him finish. He was wasting valuable seconds on lecturing me when we could be doing something more productive.

I crashed my lips to him with the idea of making up for lost time and he was returning my enthusiasm. I was tempted just to take him right here, right now. But, Rose might find her eyes slightly violated. _She could always look away_. I heard Ed think. _Hear, hear._ I thought back.

And within this minute, I was back where I belonged and I had to admit, I preferred this to the heaven I had created for myself. This was real and I know I could trust this man in my arms with my life. He was unconditional and forever and I see that now. I was stupid and idiotic thinking that he was fictional. Perhaps he was, I didn't care. As long as he needs me here, in his arms, I'm his. He pulled away and I was instantly craving more. He put his forehead against mine and we both breathed raggedly. He looked into my eyes. Those black, gold crusted, timeless, ageless eyes. There was my perfection. As long as I could see _those_ diamonds everyday, you'll never see a happier person than me.

**Yay! Happy ending for all! Three cheers! *pulls party popper* *blows annoying party blower thing***

**Well I guess that's it. Or is it? Mwahahaha! **


	20. Anything but that!

It has been two days since I died and I was feeling really good. Therefore the occupants of the white mansion were also high up with me. Currently I was sitting on the black framed rose bed with Edward. We had just…well we were tired out anyway. Ok, ok, I was tired out. He was running his hands up and down my arms and I was just reveling in the feel of his touch.

"Love?" my sweet angel chimed to me.

"Mmm"

"I look into your head once you had died, but I couldn't see anything. Could you?" he was genuinely interested, and this must be the only question he _hadn't_ asked me out of the thousand that he did.

"Well…" I began. I was really struggling to remember anything about the incident.

"Ermm…i… it was…somewhere wonderful" I concluded. His thoughts were still curious.

"Though I can't remember where I was, I knew it was perfect –well almost."

"Almost?"

"Yes almost. You weren't there." I said and blushed a little. He pulled me back to he could kiss me with more enthusiasm than necessary. And that started us off again.

*7 hours later*

Well know I really was pooped out.

*a change of clothes, dinner and a sex battle with Emmet later*

I was downstairs and I was next to Emmett. He totally sucks with his battles. I think he's getting slack. Life was going pretty good for me all in all and I knew nothing could bring me down.

"Hey guys, we have a new girl coming to Forks in three weeks time" Alice sang, leaping gracefully through the door.

Well nothing, except that.

**Now I know this was tiny, but it had everything in there that needed to be there.**

**So to answer questions, there will be a sequel, so add my to author alert, so you know when it comes out. I'm not sure on the title …yet…but it will say sequel too Water girl. **

**Bella is obviously going to be coming in, but so is someone else. I gave a clue in chapter 19 and whoever gets it will be named**

'**Review queen/king of the week'**

**When you review answer my question: are you boy or girl?**

**Because I have a theory that only girls go on Fanfic. Agree? Don't?**

**But did you want another story, because it's pointless writing one if noone will read it. ;D I love you people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Where the magic continues

So here's the name of my new story:

**Wind Girl**

**This story ups the notch for Sydney and her relationship with Edward is put to the test when Bella enters her life. Something tells me that they might not survive this time. Sydney just wants her love back, so why is fate so determined to stop her. Two words:**

**Stephanie Meyer**

**She is set on having her picturesque love story, but at the expense of Sydney and Edward.**

**Sydney's powers are changed and increased when the emotions of hate and anger come from being around Bella. **

**Prepare yourselves. In this book we have the look of Twilight and at New Moon. This is story 2 of four, and things are just heating up.**


End file.
